Rise to Glory
by Jaypool
Summary: The Isaji twins, Kaito and Raigo, heard from a great lion that Sasuke was on the edge of falling into another pit of darkness if he found out the truth of Itachi, and decided to save him before it's too late. Mainly SasuXSaku. NaruXHina will be there in the later chapters. :) You'll see how the Akatsuki are involved later.
1. Introduction

Naruto Fanfic

New clan backgrounds:

The Isaji clan:

Most members has a lion that fights for them. Their clan sign is a lion's claw mark.

New character backgrounds:

Name: Isaji, Raigo

Rank: Chunin

Occupation: Missing-nin

Age: 15 (19th November)

Academy Grad age: 7

Chunin Prom age: 12

Description: Spiky mid-long black hair with blue eyes, wears a lion claw mark white shirt and camouflage trousers.

Personality description: Calm, but sometimes show great outbursts of anger. He tries to avoid having strong bonds with people because he's afraid it will hurt him in the end, and has held this belief since his family was killed, but tries to be friendly nonetheless.

Favourite foods: Udon, Fish, Broccoli

Disliked foods: Tomatoes, baked beans

Lion desc.:

Name: Kimba

Description: White lion with thick fur and golden paw braces. Has blue eyes.

Abilities: Water jutsu, expert taijutsu, and average shuriken/kunai throwing skills.

Name: Isaji, Kaito

Rank: Chunin

Occupation: Missing-nin

Age: 15 (19th November)

Academy Grad age: 7

Chunin Prom age: 13

Description: Spiky mid-long black hair with red eyes, wears a dark grey shirt with white sleeves and collar and a lion claw mark on . He also wears khaki trousers.

Personality description: Dark and silent, he doesn't like talking to people a lot but instead spends his time with Kuromaru and his two remaining family. When underestimated due to his blindness, he is aggressive and will not back down without a fight.

Favourite foods: Fish, Carrots, Rice balls

Disliked foods: Mushrooms, Bananas

Lion desc.:

Name: Kuromaru

Description: Black lion with thick fur and golden paw braces. Has red eyes.

Abilities: Fire jutsu, expert genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, basic taijutsu and basic shuriken/kunai throwing skills, but cannot aim at moving targets very well.

Isaji, Korura

Rank: Genin

Occupation: Missing-nin

Age: Nearly 8 (26th August)

Academy Grad age: 5

Description: Black long hair with brown eyes, wears a lion claw mark light brown hoodie and lavender trousers.

Personality description: Natural genius, often overestimates enemies just in case but has a large ego. She prefers to ignore people who she considers 'idiots' rather than confronting them.

Favourite foods: Fish, Cabbages, Spaghetti

Disliked foods: Strawberries, Octopus

Lion desc.:

Name: Hayashi

Description: Small light brown lioness with glowing amber eyes and golden paw braces.

Abilities: Wood jutsu, basic medical ninjutsu, expert shuriken/kunai throwing skills and basic taijutsu.

Uchiha, Tenbin

Rank: Jonin

Occupation: Ninja

Age: 20 (18th October)

Academy Grad age: 7

Chunin Prom age: 9

Jonin Prom age: 11

Description: Short Auburn spiky hair with light brown eyes, wears a Uchiha clan sign grey and white t-shirt inside and a black long coat outside, with Navy blue and white trousers.

Personality description: Talented Shinobi, he is generally friendly but when angered prefers not to show it in public. He is very loyal and smart, his only weakness being easily irritated and too bossy.

Favourite foods: Chicken, Corn, Ramen

Disliked foods: Grapes, Beef

Lion desc:

Name: Todoroki

Description: Dark grey lion with bright orange eyes and a golden collar.

Abilities: Fire jutsu, Expert genjutsu, Expert shuriken/kunai throwing skills and basic taijutsu.

Background: The Isaji twins had an elder brother that went mad with hate for his own family for neglecting him and focusing on the twins instead so he killed their whole family two days after the twins' eighth birthday (5 months after they became genin), sparing the twins but in doing so, unable to harm their younger sister, Korura. Kaito casts a guilt curse on their elder brother to make him reflect on his actions or commit suicide due to the influence of the curse. Their elder brother, Ruko, committed suicide on their ninth birthday. Korura is seven and a half years their junior. After their battle with Ruko, Kaito and Raigo carried Korura, while being severely injured themselves. They dragged themselves all the way to Konoha without knowing, and Kakashi Hatake brought them back to the Konoha hospital. They were to be accepted as Konoha genin as the third Hokage was generous and realised that they had nowhere to go. The twins could not form a team as two, and they decided to wait for their baby sister to graduate the academy to form a team. Luckily for them, Korura was a child prodigy and graduated when the twins turned 12. They formed team 11 (Or team Shikaku, in the year Naruto became a genin)

As time passed, Raigo became a Water jutsu user and a taijutsu expert, Kaito became a Fire jutsu user and a medical nin as well as a genjutsu expert, and Korura became a Wood jutsu user and a weapon throwing expert. They disappeared at the beginning of the time skip, and has since then became missing-nin. Despite what the civilians and ninja of Konoha think, they have never left the village. They built a house with Korura's wood jutsu and lived there while training with summoned creatures, most notably, the soul eater lion. They heard that Sasuke was on the edge of falling into another pit of darkness if he found out the truth of Itachi, and decided to save him before it's too late.

~End of Intro~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Raigo POV

Raigo stood with Kimba at the top of the giant stone with the Uchiha sign on it.

'How weird.' thought Raigo. Suddenly, Itachi's zombie-like actions caught his attention. He slowly stumbled towards Sasuke, moaning about how he wanted his eyes.

'Oh no, this is bad.' thought Raigo as he stiffened. But he waited for what would happen, as Sasuke was paralysed in fear, being cornered by his brother. Itachi raised his bloodied hand and the hand positioned itself, ready to rip Sasuke's eyes out. Instead, Itachi poked his brother's forehead and smiled as he collapsed, slamming his face against the giant stone. Sasuke stood, still paralysed at the sight of his brother trying to get his eyes for the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Raigo relaxed as Sasuke smirked and collapsed as well, deeming him unconscious. Making sure the aloe vera guy, the half black half white 'Zetsu' was gone to inform Madara of Itachi's defeat, Raigo sighed and jumped down next to Sasuke. The black flames of Amaterasu still burned around them. Biting his finger, he summoned two giant birds.

"One of you, bring me while I bring Sasuke back to our house to heal. Madara must NOT get his hands on him. The other will fly Kimba to Konoha with Itachi's corpse and inform them of his death. If any of the ninjas wish to visit Sasuke, then they must wait for Kaito's consent." Raigo gently picked up Sasuke's unconscious body and jumped on one of them.

"Yes sir." Kimba picked up Itachi's corpse by his robe and jumped on the other bird. The bird flew off before Raigo ordered the bird to fly back to their house.

"Quick, my beloved bird. The aloe vera guy and Madara might catch up and try to kill us." He whispered. The bird nodded and soared through. As Raigo looked down at the forest, still burning with the horrible flames of Amaterasu, he sighed and saw that their house wasn't far away now, since the bird was soaring at over two hundred kilos per hour. Raigo patted Sasuke's shoulders. "Well done, my friend."

They arrived at the moderately big wooden mansion and settled him down. Kaito and Korura came out.

"How is he? I hope he isn't badly hurt." Kaito growled, a scowl on his face.

"He is a bit battered, I must admit. I think it would be also quite good for him if you'd give him some calming meds. He almost got his eyes ripped out by Itachi, that's bound to be traumatic."

Kaito kept the moody scowl on his face. "Bring him to the guest room. I'll be there in a minute."

Raigo did so and Korura followed, in case her brother needed any assistance. Coming back with some calming medicine, Kaito sat down next to Sasuke.

"Okay. Let's do this." muttered Kaito. Kuromaru gave him a bundle of bandages. "Thank you, Kuromaru. Now," He paused for a second, then continued. "Let's get down to business."

~Meanwhile~

While Naruto and the gang was rushing towards the building, Kimba ordered the bird to land right in front of him. He roared at Naruto and his gang of ninjas to make them stop. Shocked, Naruto charged at the white lion, determined to get to Sasuke. Kimba was annoyed and he roared, "Stop, you baka!"

"H-He knows how to talk!" shouted Naruto in surprise.

"Now listen to me unless you want your stupid face clawed." Kimba snapped. Kimba proceeded to explain the tense situation. Naruto saw Itachi's dead body on the giant bird.

"Don't tell me Sasuke took him on all on his own…" Naruto muttered.

"He did, and that's unchangeable. If you want to visit him, you'll have to wait for Master Kaito's consent first." growled Kimba.

"Wait, didn't all of team 11 become missing-nins during my training with the perverted hermit?" Naruto asked suspiciously. That was when Kimba snapped.

"Why is it that our masters are all missing-nin when we never even left the village in the first place?!" He snarled. "God damn you bakas!" Without another word, Kimba stalked to the bird and jumped on its back. "If you want to visit him, you'll have to wait until I come and find you! Don't interfere with Master Kaito's healing." The bird flew away in another direction as Naruto's dense mind spun right round.

"Naruto, maybe we can trust him. He IS Raigo's pet." Sakura sighed.

"Wha- What?! Talk about a growth spurt! He was a tiny cub the last time we saw him!" Naruto looked shocked.

"Kimba was right. You're an idiot." Sakura looked at him like he grew two heads.


	3. Chapter 2

Hai guise. It's Jaypool again.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pre written, which means I wrote this chapter two weeks ago. If you want me to make some kind of comedy version of all the characters as well as mine, feel free to review it and add a note saying "Comedy version please."

Chapter 2:

Sasuke POV:

Remembering his battle, Sasuke woke up with a gasp. A certain teenage boy looked at him with a scowl on his face. "There, he's awake. Now let me out. I have important things to tend to, like my dinner." The boy stomped out of the room.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. Especially when routines are messed up." Another boy sat next to him along with a little girl, who could be no older than 8.

Sasuke tried to get up. 'Goddammit, it won't budge.' He thought frustratedly.

"Try not to over exhaust yourself, friend." Said the other boy. He put two pillows behind him and helped Sasuke sit up.

"Who… are you?" He asked confusedly.

"What? You forgot already? Damn. Orochimaru must've made you lose your mind." The boy's next sentence was abruptly interrupted by a certain black lion licking his face.

"Ugh, what is this-" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence and gazed at the black lion. "Team… Shikaku?"

"You finally got it. It looks like your mind remembered the lions more than our actual face features."

"You're… Isaji Raigo right?" Asked Sasuke. "And that angry guy is… Isaji Kaito. The girl is Isaji Korura. The lion is… Kuromaru."

"Good job, considering we haven't seen each other for almost three years." Scoffed a voice. Kaito stepped through the door, bringing Sasuke's tray of food and his at the same time.

"Thank you." Said Sasuke with a blank expression on his face. "I am a little hungry after the battle." Kaito didn't wait for his response and gulped down his food. As he finished, Kaito rolled his eyes. "Of course, you haven't been conscious for at least a week."

Sasuke choked on his food. "What?! What happened?!"

"You've been unconscious for ten days now." Raigo explained.

"W-Where's Itachi's dead body?" Sasuke gulped.

"Eh, in the changing room, along with all your shit. I think Raigo just cleansed the blood and left him there." Kaito replied, wiping his mouth.

"I just didn't want to deal with that piece of crap, brother. He was horribly dripping with blood back then."

So far, Kurora just watched the three boys talk.

"Wait… weren't you missing-nin? I've heard things from Kabuto." Sasuke asked.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "We never even left the village. We just built a house near our and your first training place and decided to train in the solitude."

Sasuke nodded.

"So, do you plan on returning to Konoha?" Asked Kurora.

"After all I've done? I don't know. I abandoned the village, sure. But I went to train with OROCHIMARU. The village's number one enemy. I'm not sure they'll accept me." Sasuke voiced his doubts.

"Oh, come on. You killed him anyway. You also killed Uchiha Itachi, an S-Rank villain listed in the Bingo book." Raigo said. "It's not too late to come back."

Sasuke sighed. His sigh turned into alarm as someone knocked on the front door. Raigo answered the door. "Kimba, my buddy, you're back!" joy and love was laced in every one of words. "You've brought visitors too. It looks like they came straight after Kaito's message." Naruto ran straight for Sasuke's room after being directed there.

"Sasuke!" He shouted. Sasuke covered his ears at the shout, most likely because he didn't want to be deaf by the end of this visit. Sakura came in straight after Naruto and after her was Kakashi. Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug as she cried tears of joy. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that, and sat there, shocked.

After the joyous reunion, Sasuke turned to Team 11. "I forgot to ask you. Why did you save me?"

"We felt empathy for you." replied Kaito. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. The real reason behind it was because they just couldn't leave him to Madara, whom Itachi had wanted his dear brother to stay away from.

"Empathy?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You mean you've been through the same thing?"

"Our whole family was killed by our elder brother when we were eight. Of course, we gave him a chance to reflect on his actions. I cast a guilt seal on him, which made him apologise for his actions to us- Or, die by suicide. Of course, he was as stubborn as a bull, so he committed suicide on our 9th birthday," scoffed Kaito. "Serves that bastard right."

"And how did you survive?" Asked Sasuke.

"We held our own against him. His name was Ruko. I distracted him while Kaito guarded baby Korura and cast a guilt seal on him. Then, we ran away, although suffering grave injuries. I seem to remember having broken at least 4 bones and Kaito having a broken arm. We crawled our way through, when Kakashi-sensei found us and brought us to the hospital. At the time, we didn't even know we crawled our way to Konoha." Raigo explained.

Kakashi looked around the house. "If you built this house for training, it would've taken you more than three years, yet you seemed to have done it in no time. How did you do it?" He asked.

"I used wood release to build this house." Korura murmured.

"You can use wood release?" asked Kakashi, obviously surprised. "Few people can do it, let alone a seven year old. I'm impressed."

"She had to plan this house an ass long time before she built it the way she wanted." Muttered Kaito. "It took about half a year for us to figure out something."

"How do you run this house?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"We each have a role. Korura buys stuff like medicine, and cleans the house. Raigo cooks, makes beds and trains Korura. I heal all the injuries, teach Korura medical ninjutsu and try and enhance my skills in my own time, as well as cleaning up the mess in our rooms and hunting animals for food."

Sasuke straightened himself. "I wanted to return to Konoha anyway." He murmured. "I want to be Hokage."

Raigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Wasn't that Naruto's job?"

Naruto didn't want to argue with Sasuke, so he stayed silent for once. After a while, he asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to prevent things like my clan's massacre happening ever again." Sasuke replied.

"You can just ask me to do that when I become Hokage. Although we haven't been exactly friendly during these years, I still consider you my brother." Naruto said. Naruto's words left Sasuke speechless.

"After all I've done?" he whispered.

"Yes. Although I won't forget it, I'm a smart person. Smart people forgive, and I'm willing to do that if it makes you feel more welcome." Naruto said.

Another knock on the door was heard. Raigo sighed. "Lady Tsunade has arrived to speak to you, Sasuke."

"Hold on to your ass. She's pretty pissed." Muttered Kaito.

Tsunade stormed into the guest room.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke greeted in a low voice. It was hard to identify whether he was being smug, aggressive or just plain uncooperative. Unfortunately, the fierce woman took that as a sign of hostility and got angered even further. She slapped him in the face, but he didn't react to it at all.

'Maybe I deserve it.' Sasuke thought. 'I deserted my village.'

Before the Hokage could slap him again, Kaito stood up and stopped her.

"He is still recovering. Please refrain yourself, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi and Korura came back into the room, curious about all the fuss. When Kakashi saw Sasuke with his head bowed, his left cheek slightly pink, he knew there was trouble.

"How dare you come back here?" Snarled the Hokage.

"I didn't choose to come back here. Raigo carried me back here while I was unconscious." Sasuke explained quietly.

"And you expect me to accept you back into Konoha?" Rage echoed in the Hokage's voice.

"He doesn't expect you to, but I do." Naruto spoke up.

The Hokage turned to face him. "Why? Why should I?"

"Because we were three, but now we are one. Team 7 is incomplete without him."

"He trained with Orochimaru, for God's sake!" snapped the Hokage.

"Yeah, we all trained with a sannin. In his case, an evil sannin. But he killed him anyway, so what's the point of being angry with him now? I sense there will be war ahead. I think it would be wise to have another ninja rather than banish one that has talent." Naruto reasoned.

Naruto's words seem to have calmed the Hokage down. The woman turned to Sasuke again. "Fine. I'll let you stay. But one wrong move…" the Hokage glared at him. "I will kill you."

The Hokage left without another word. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, what do you plan on doing when you come back?" Asked Naruto.

"Hm. Good question. I don't actually know either. But one thing for certain, I am definitely going to restore the glory of the Uchiha clan."

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Clean up the mess that was left in the former Uchiha district, marry and have children, and repopulate the clan, basically. Also, knock down all the houses there and build new ones. The houses are old; they won't last very long. As well as that, since my father was killed, I will hire people to gain control of the Uchiha's former police department again."

"That sounds like a tough job." commented Naruto.

"Yeah. It's a lot of hassle but I will do it." Determination flashed in his eyes.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Sakura said.

"Yes, see you soon!" Naruto yelled from the doorway. He ran outside as Kakashi followed him.

"See you." Kakashi bid his farewell and followed Naruto. Sasuke sighed as he felt warmth on his cheek. Sakura kissed him!

Stunned, he sat there with a blank expression on his face. Sakura smiled and exited the room.  
===========================================================================================================

A bit of SasuXSaku there. You'll see more soon BWAHAHAHA  
Sasuke: Why does it have to be me?  
Author: Because. Pretty much all the fans think you're a cute couple.

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Author: Go away. You're not supposed to be here. *Shoos him away* If you enjoyed this chapter, please review. If you want more of this kind of funny stuff then again, review and tell me if you want a comedy version :P


	4. Chapter 3

No, I forgot the disclaimer  
NOOOOOOOO  
Okay, never mind. Besides, I don't own Naruto. I never did, okay?  
I'm starting to write the sequel to this story, and also a Death Note fanfic. I'm not quite ready to post the DN fanfiction yet, though. And also, sorry for the delay. I was planning to post this on Thursday, but now I'm starting to have school work it's kind of dragging me down. At least I kept my promise of posting at least once a week, right? :D

Well, here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed. He turned again to look at the clock.

'2 am,' he thought. 'Perhaps I should go and get some water-'

A screech upstairs interrupted his thoughts. Since he hasn't got anything to do, Sasuke got out of his bed and ran upstairs. The screeching became louder and louder until he reached Kaito's room. Fear coursed through his veins as he saw something shocking. Red eyes, glowing in the dark, stared right at the wall.

'What?! It can't be- The Sharingan?' Thought Sasuke. The eyes suddenly evolved into a weird symbol.

'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? Or am I hallucinating?' Sasuke took a step backwards, then realised it was Kaito. Kaito was screeching as if he were a madman, clutching his hair like he was having a giant headache. Raigo ran into the room just in time, turned on the lights and shook his brother awake. Kaito's Sharingan immediately deactivated, the symbol shrinking quickly back to his normal red eyes.

"What just happened?!" Sasuke shouted. "Why do you possess Sharingan?"

"Long story short; we inherit the Sharingan. I'll explain to you once I calm him down." Murmured Raigo as he hugged his terrified brother. Kaito was a mess; his eyes were unfocused, tears streaming down his face. Raigo carried him back to his bed and placed him, tucking him back in bed. Raigo turned around to Sasuke.

"Come with me to the kitchen; I'll fix up some supper while I explain." he said.

Sasuke followed Raigo down the stairs into the spacious kitchen. Raigo got two cup noodles ready and gave one to Sasuke.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." Started Raigo. "You're an Uchiha; you should have the right to know. You aren't the last of the Uchiha clan."

So far, Sasuke had not touched the cup noodles. Raigo explained further.

"When times were hard, some Uchihas fled to our village; the Hidden village of Lions. Although the Isaji clan were proud people, they accepted the rogue Uchihas and they settled down in our village. I and Kaito possess Sharingan, but his is better than mine, even though I am older by only a few seconds."

"Did you transplant the Uchihas' Sharingan into your own head?" Asked Sasuke suspiciously.

Raigo shook his head. "No. Our father was an Uchiha, who possessed Sharingan as well. Strangely enough, Korura doesn't possess Sharingan despite being able to manipulate wood jutsu and being one heck of a child prodigy."

"Why are your surnames 'Isaji', then?" Asked Sasuke.

"To protect us. Many people were after the secrets of the Sharingan. In order for us to be safe, our father agreed to let our surnames be 'Isaji' in order not to attract any thieves who want to know the secret of the Sharingan."

By now, Sasuke had finished his cup noodles. "You say that Kaito's Sharingan is better than yours'. Why is that?"

Raigo sighed. "We were actually triplets. Our third brother attacked Kaito in the womb, damaging his eyes, rendering them useless. That's why he was born blind. But strangely, Kaito managed to kill our third brother even without any help. That's when his Sharingan first awakened. Mine appeared much later, when Ruko killed our family. By then, Kaito already had both the initial and secondary stages of the Sharingan. I only had the initial stage. When we killed our brother, Kaito gained a fully mature Sharingan, earning him the ability to use Mangekyo Sharingan and since he is already blind, technically using it won't affect him in any way. To this day, I still only have the initial and secondary stages of it."

The two boys talked and talked, and eventually, it was dawn. Kaito stumbled downstairs.

"Hm… Strange. Kaito isn't usually that reckless. He can usually sense the stairs and be able to navigate around without tripping."

"I… Feel that something bad is happening…" He muttered.

Outside, Kuromaru and Kimba alerted Raigo that a package had arrived. It had a scroll tied to it.

Korura followed the three boys outside. "Shouldn't we wear our shoes first?" muttered Sasuke. He picked up the package and the scroll, and he opened the scroll. It read:

"Dear Kaito, Raigo, Korura and Sasuke:

The Hokage has been assassinated. We need you at the Hokage's office at 8am. We will have a conference about who the new Hokage will be and investigate further on who did the assassination. Oh, and I sent you some breakfast. It's in the package!

Naruto

P.S. This message will self destruct once you put it down. Please put it in a remote place before running away to safety."

"I… I knew it. Someone was being killed in my dream." Kaito stuttered.

"Who was it, Kaito?" Asked Raigo.

"I… I don't know. He was very tall. At least two meters tall, I'd say. He smelled like… I wouldn't actually say he smells like anything but forest. He also has a faint tint of river water on his clothes…"

"We need to get there." Sasuke said.

"But first, let's eat." Korura said. They opened the packages and discovered all their favourite foods inside.

"How thoughtful of Naruto." Said Sasuke. "I haven't had any tomatoes since FOREVER."

After they finished, Raigo gave out instructions.

"Let's prepare, it's 6:30am already and it would take about half an hour to walk there, and frankly, I'm not standing around doing nothing." Raigo turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, put the scroll over there." Sasuke put the scroll down further away and ran for his life. The explosion was big, and the scroll was completely destroyed.

The four got ready. When Sasuke prepared to put on the big lavender rope, Raigo stepped in.

"Great God, Sasuke. Do you plan on wearing that ridiculous thing forever? Here. I've got some new clothes prepared for you. Those ones will be pretty worn out after that battle."

Sasuke mumbled his thanks and put on the khaki trousers and red shirt. He went outside and saw the three waiting for him, along with Kuromaru and Kimba.

"Let's go." Said Raigo. Without another word, they dashed off.

I'm sorry it's a short chapter. Please forgive me ^_^

Kaito: LOL Sharingan contacts are sooooo cool

Sasuke: Shut up.

Raigo: They irritate my eyes.

Sasuke: Dry eyes? Come on... Not now.

Author: Hey guys, chill. Now please go back to the backstage with your bickering. Now, hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I have plenty more words in my notepad but It'll be a few days before I can post them. Thanks for reading! Please give reviews if you want something to happen especially for you. It's not going to happen for a while though, because I pre-wrote a lot of it.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi.

Welcome to the fourth chapter. I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did though.

Enjoy :)

_  
Chapter 4:

Kaito POV:

Kaito smelled, touched and listened to his surroundings. He wasn't too surprised someone was assassinated, as his dreams somehow always come true. Maybe more like nightmares. As he ran across the tree branches, he thought about Korura's 8th birthday. According to tradition, they, as family were supposed to take any children above the age of 8 to receive their pet lion or lioness. But since 7 years ago, they haven't visited the village, only sending messages to their only surviving cousin, who was away on a B-rank mission during their family's murder.

Soon after, they arrived at the Hokage's building. They entered, and the four ninja arrived at the Hokage's office. There were many people there. All the jonin, the Konoha 11, the four who just arrived and many more chunin. Kaito didn't bother listening to who would become the Hokage. He didn't want to have a say in this. He was sure whoever they chose must be good enough, as he trusted their judgement. By the end of the conference, Kakashi became the Hokage. The case was to be investigated further.

Sai grew suspicious of Sasuke of the killing of the fifth. Sasuke was extremely annoyed, and Raigo even snapped back at the pale boy.

"He was with me eating cup noodles and talking the whole night that night! It's impossible that he assassinated the fifth!"

Sasuke just sighed and turned his back to him. He had no interest in arguing any further. Kaito told the rest of the group that they were going to the Hidden Village of Lions if the new Hokage agreed.

Kaito entered the office, where Kakashi was now left alone. The white haired man looked up to see him and asked, "What's the matter?"

"We're going to the Hidden Village of Lions." announced Kaito.

"At this time?" asked Kakashi.

"Well… It's tradition. Korura is supposed to receive her pet lion for her 8th birthday."

"Very well. I'll grant you permission."

"Thank you."

Kaito rushed out of the room and ordered everyone to get prepared. They leave tomorrow at dawn, so they get plenty of time to travel to the village. It would only take 3 hours, anyway.

Sasuke packed some food and water among other things including his fixed forehead protector, while Korura got her weapons and supplies. Kaito carried medicine and had Kuromaru and Kimba carry their clothing. Raigo had more supplies, and they slept at 8pm to ensure plenty of sleep.

That night, everyone slept well.

The next day, Kaito, Raigo, Korura and Sasuke set out to the Hidden Village of Lions. Raigo rode on Kimba, Kaito rode on Kuromaru and Sasuke and Korura rushed through the trees. They arrived at 9am, which frightened a guard as the whole village thought the twins and Korura died.

"Hello, Yuki. Haven't seen us in a long time, huh." Raigo greeted.

"Don't worry, we're just here to see someone and get Korura's pet lion." snickered Kaito.

The guard let them through and suddenly they were in a very peaceful town with a few people hanging around.

"If my sense of smell does not fail me… Tenbin's house should be right… Here." Kaito taking the lead, they arrived at an average sized house, except with the Uchiha fan sign on the door.

"How is he related to you anyway?" Sasuke muttered.

"His father is our father's brother. His mother is only half Uchiha though, so he also inherits the ability to own a lion.." Raigo replied as Kaito knocked politely on the door. A young man with short, spiky auburn hair greeted them.

"My, Kaito, Raigo, Korura. I didn't expect to see you so soon after Korura's birthday." He said. "And… Who is this boy?"

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. He's one of the few survivors of the Uchiha clan massacre."

"So in some way I must be related to you?" the man asked.

"Uh… Yeah?" Sasuke felt awkward; he hadn't seen any Uchiha he hadn't hated since he was 8.

"Come in, you guys." Tenbin invited them inside. The four made themselves comfortable in Tenbin's living room. It was relatively spacious, and extremely clean.

Kaito told Tenbin about Korura's birthday and that she should be able to get her pet lion this year. Tenbin nodded as he listened. After a while, Tenbin stood up.

"Okay. I'll take you guys to the Morikage. As you may or may not know, he would be expecting you guys."

Tenbin led them to a beautiful glass building, which was heavily guarded.

The guard ordered Tenbin to show his forehead protector to show he was a ninja of this village. Tenbin irritatedly showed his protector and asked him who he was bringing with him.

"Just a few… Relatives. We're here to get this girl's pet lion." Tenbin said.

"Very well. Proceed." The guard let him through, and Tenbin guided the four to the Morikage's office. Tenbin knocked on the door, and a voice said,

"Come in!"

The voice didn't sound like an old man like Kaito expected it to be.

"Wasn't the Morikage the old man?" Kaito asked Tenbin.

"He died just two weeks ago. This is Hyomaru-san. He's my best friend, but it's pretty amazing that he's only 20." Tenbin explained.

Tenbin opened the door.

"What's up Tenbin?" The Morikage doesn't seem bothered with him interrupting his work, nor did he sound formal in any way.

"These three are my cousins, and this is the survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre in Konoha. His name's Sasuke. Anyway, that's not what we're here for. Korura passed her 8th birthday a week ago and it's time for her to get her pet lion."

"Well then. Follow me." Hyomaru led them to a big room with many lions and lionesses. It looked like they were all small cubs. Korura took interest in one immediately, a small lioness cub with light brown fur and amber eyes. The two bonded almost instantly.

"Well, I guess that's her choice." Said Raigo. "What are you going to name it, Korura?"

"Hayashi." Said Korura simply.

"I shall record this. You may take your pet lion starter pack and go, Korura. The packs are over there." Hyomaru pointed to a big shelf filled with light blue strap bags. Korura took one and carried it with Hayashi's pet carrier, in which Hayashi was already inside of.

"Well, we'd best get going." Raigo murmured.

"Yeah… We have… issues, to attend to back in Konoha." Kaito muttered.

"Well, good luck." The Morikage bid them farewell. As Tenbin escorted them to the gates it was 11am already.

"Well then… Come visit sometime, Kaito, Raigo, Korura." Tenbin said. He turned to Sasuke. "You're always welcome to come along too."

"Okay, Tenbin. We'll see you soon." Kaito rode on Kuromaru and Raigo rode on Kimba. Kaito helped Kurora carry Hayashi and they ran side by side back to Konoha.

Korura: Hayashi is sooooo cute

Hayashi: Mrrow

Author: Remember to review if you have any spare time, it makes me happy :) I'll try and update every Thursday and Sunday.


	6. Chapter 5

HAHAHAHAHA

I finally know how to use the section line thing now. I'm such an idiot!

Anyway, perhaps I should let Kakashi do the disclaimer, his birthday is tomorrow after all.

Kakashi: If Jaypool owned Naruto, she wouldn't make Sasuke such a jackass and would let Naruto beat the shit out of him and some sense into him.

Yes. Hell yes. Thanks, Kaka-san. Now, back to the point.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review :)

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sasuke POV:

As Sasuke and the three siblings approached the Konoha gates, the guard welcomed them.

"Back so early?" He asked.

"None of your business." Kaito replied sharply. The four proceeded to walk to the Hokage's building to report back to Kakashi. Korura let Hayashi out of the pet carrier, and the small cub jumped into her arms contentedly. Sasuke knocked on his former sensei's door.

"Come in!" His familiar voice rang out in the empty hallway. Sasuke opened the door and saw Kakashi doing paperwork and things of the kind.

"Back so early?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yeah." Raigo replied. Hayashi jumped from Korura's arms, much to her surprise, and leaped on the Hokage's table. Kakashi stroked its head.

"Adorable. What's its name?" He asked.

"Hayashi." Korura replied as Hayashi purred.

"Well, I'm sure it'll grow to be as big as Kuromaru." Kakashi commented as it jumped off the table and padded back to Korura. "And, if you'd be kind enough, please send Neji, Naruto and Sakura here. Sasuke, stay here."

Sasuke gulped. 'What now? Am I in trouble?' He thought.

After a while, Neji, Naruto and Sakura arrived, but all he noticed was Sakura's pink hair. He stared at it for a few seconds before shaking his head to clear his mind. He concentrated back on Kakashi, who got ready to speak to them.

"As you know, as Hokage, I can't leave this room normally in case of an emergency. But since I want to be training with Team seven again, I've decided to have our first lesson in two and a half years… To be a second bell test." Sasuke groaned inwardly. The last time he had that stupid test he got pulled into the ground by Kakashi. He wasn't going to fall for that trick again.

"And if any emergencies occur, that's when Neji comes in. Neji, you will cover for me during our training sessions. Although I am a Jonin since a long time ago, it's still good for me to sharpen my skills- In case I have to go on the battlefield. In case of any emergencies, Neji, it depends on how urgent the situation is. I trust your judgement. If you feel that it is crucial for you to contact me, just send a ninja to the training place near the stone that commemorates the Konoha nin that were killed in action. That's where we usually train."

"Yes sir." Neji replied.

Sasuke had vivid memories of the first time they trained there. Kakashi sensei was trying to teach them the meaning of teamwork; and he failed AND succeeded in some way, in his opinion.

"Well, get ready." Kakashi continued. "We're going there now."

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto was hyperactive. Nothing much has changed about him other than his outfit and that he got taller. He's still as annoying to Sasuke and as hyperactive as ever.

Meanwhile…

Kisame POV:

"Sasori, why did you bring that kid back? You know leader-sama isn't going to like him, hm?" Deidara tapped his finger on the wooden table.

"Don't worry… I'll make sure he will." Sasori replied. The kid next to him had spiky red hair, and hostile dark blue eyes. They seemed to reflect a lot of hatred in their dark blue depths, and even, murderous intent to a certain extent.

"What's your name, kid?" I half taunted.

The kid snarled. "Hoshoku." the scorn in his voice and the scowl on his face made him look like a certain Uchiha…

I immediately thought twice about messing with this kid. I turned back to Sasori.

"Are you sure a kid is fit for Akatsuki?" I asked with doubt.

"I'm sure of his abilities." Sasori replied coldly. "Zetsu got Itachi's Akatsuki ring before he died, so I'm about to recruit him in."

"Impress me." I said, folding my light blue arms.

"You'll get impressed later. For now, I am to report to leader-sama." Sasori muttered.

"Fine." I frowned. This kid was very hostile, but I doubted his ability to impress Pain. After all, Pain wasn't the type of person to just let any old street kid into Akatsuki.

"Follow me." Sasori said to the kid. The kid nodded. It seems as if he wasn't as hostile to Sasori.

Pain POV:

I looked coldly at Sasori as he led the kid into my room. I wasn't impressed- At all.

"How old is he?" That was the first question I asked.

"Fourteen." The kid replied. His voice was very cold, almost as cold as mine.

I glared at him for interrupting my conversation with Sasori. He met eye contact with me, and surprisingly, he did not look away. 'This kid has got guts. Most people turn away from me, even from my gaze.'

"If I'm honest…" The kid muttered. "My first impression of you, I don't like you."

I raised one brow. "This kid really has the guts. But does he have skill?" I turned to Sasori.

"You'll be impressed, leader-sama." He promised.

"Impress me." I demanded the kid to show what he has got, in a mock battle against me. The kid did not move, and I was surprised to see him not move at all.

"If you won't attack me, I will." I growled. I launched an attack at him, but all he did was close his eyes and a wooden wall collided with my attack.

'This guy can use wood jutsu! No wonder Sasori took an interest in him.' I hissed and threw some knives at him, but the wooden wall protected him once again. He started to do very fast hand seals.

"Horse… Tiger…" He muttered.

"Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!" He yelled. He lurched back and spit out a giant fireball. I dodged the giant attack and the fireball barely missed me. I ran towards him.

"Almighty push!" wind blew from all directions. The boy did his wood jutsu and surrounded himself, successfully protecting himself. As the wind stopped, he splashed a water jutsu from a hole in the wood at me, making my clothes drenched and soaked. He then proceeded to wrap me around in earth, and did a fireball jutsu at me. Luckily, I was able to do the replacement technique before things started getting heated.

"Alright. That's enough for now." I growled. "Go out to the living room. I have things to talk about with Sasori."

Hoshoku grunted and stomped out, and slammed the door shut.

"You have something kept secret from me, Sasori. I think you might want to talk about that now." I warned him.

Sasori smirked. "You know me best, leader-sama. I knew I couldn't possibly keep anything away from you." I nodded.

"Continue." I ordered.

"Hoshoku's my son." Sasori muttered.

I raised a brow. "Can human puppets even… Do that?"

"I wasn't fully puppet at the time, okay?" Sasori hissed.

"Oh well. I guess what happened can't be changed. Anyhow, I want to do a final test with him before he is an Akatsuki member…"

Meanwhile…

Konan POV:

Hoshoku glared at everyone in the hideout. Somehow, the rest of the members felt wary of him. I tried to smile at him kindly but he still was hostile to everyone. I frowned. He was an odd child.

Sasori entered the living room and after a few seconds came Pain. Pain suddenly pinned Sasori to a wall.

"Any last words, Sasori?" I heard Pain hiss to the puppet master. Sasori did not seem bothered by it, but I was shocked.

Hoshoku slowly stood up. With amazing speed, he rushed to Pain and stabbed him in the back.

"Do anything to him and I'll kill you." The boy hissed. "Don't think just because he respects you I will. I can finish you off and I won't even feel a thing."

Pain smirked. He slowly turned to Hoshoku.

"You're accepted." Pain pulls out the kunai.

"What do you mean?" The boy asks, still having an ice cold look on his face.

Pain opened Hoshoku's hand and put Itachi's former ring in his palm, and closed it. "You're accepted in Akatsuki."

"What am I supposed to feel?" Hoshoku growled lowly.

"Be lucky he didn't kill you first." Kisame sneered.

Hoshoku scoffed. "Me living or not is not in range of my care. Maybe if he ends my life now, he'll end my misery."

Kisame widened his small shark eyes. "What did you say?!"

"I once cared too much. It hurt me much more than it did me good. So I don't care anymore." Hoshoku snarled. The fourteen year old stalked off on his own. Sasori sighed.

"He's in his rebellious years, Kisame. It's okay." Sasori poured himself a cup of tea.

"What, you were just acting? You scared the living daylights out of me!" I yelled at Sasori.

"Calm down, Konan. I suggested it." Pain said.

"Do you guys see the resemblance between Hoshoku and Sasori?" Zetsu asked suddenly. I saw Sasori flinch but his expression immediately turned back to normal, like it never happened. I narrowed my eyes, but I turned to Pain instead.

"Are you sure it's a wise choice to let a kid like him in?" I asked my partner.

"I'm sure. After what I've seen, I can't possibly turn him down." Pain said. I was surprised. Pain never complimented anybody much.

I still had a pinch of doubt, but I don't question Pain's decisions. Sasori gave everyone a cup of tea, and I nodded my thanks to him.

* * *

Dammit.

If anyone doesn't really know, my favourite Akatsuki members are probably Konan, Yahiko or Sasori. Itachi as well but technically he's a spy anyway so I don't think he really is a truly evil-hearted member. But anyway, I still don't get why after Nagato took control of the six paths of pain now he's on some kind of cross looking like only skin on bones. No idea why, but that concept is totally foreign to me.

Anyway, I'll say it again, but I don't own Naruto. I've decided to update a day early because tomorrow I'd probably forget.

Sasuke: Ew, that guy is my bro's replacement? He's even uglier than Itachi's face-lines!

Itachi: Shut up, I only draw them with eye liner on my face because I don't want to look like you, chicken ass!

Sasuke: Bitch! I'm fabulous!

Back to the backstage with you. Shoo.

Please review, and thank you for tuning in :D

-Jaypool-


	7. Chapter 6

Sup guise.  
It's ole Shikamaru's birthday today, so I'll let him do the honours.

Shikamaru: Jaypool doesn't own Naruto. If she did she would make Gaara more badass because he's not badass enough.

Besides, if you have any questions about Tenbin, yes, his name means Libra in Japanese.

He's based on my eldest cousin. My eldest cousin is Japanese, but let's say he's kind of different from what I'm showing right now.

Real life Tenbin is a cocky bastard who likes to pretend to be cool but has no match for my sarcasm.

One time, my father and his father (My father's elder bro) was having an argument with my grandmother (Their mother).

He was like: "Stop arguing", and I was like "Some issues can only be solved by arguing" and basically he got so pissed off, while my mum was laughing her ass off at my badassness.  
Anyway. Enjoy :)

* * *

Kaito POV:

"Kakashi-sensei said we're doing the bell test together in a big group of six!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

I frowned. "I'll be the brains. I can't do much else."

Korura was excited, but I wasn't. Whoever doesn't get a bell gets the punishment… Anyway, I can slither out of anything so it doesn't matter.

We leaned into a circle to talk about our strategy.

"Sasuke, hide in one of those trees there." I pointed. "Sakura, set double layer traps around this area to keep him from running into the trees. Raigo will hide in the river opposite, and if he tries to escape that way, he'll use water jutsu. I will hide beyond the river just in case he passes Raigo. Naruto, use your shadow clone jutsu to surround the area. Tell your clones to scream before they dissipate so we know where one Kakashi is. Korura will surround the place with wooden walls that prevent escape, and see if Kakashi uses the shadow clone jutsu as well. I can sense very well which is the real one, so everyone, grab a mic and a receiver, I will tell you if the one you're fighting is a fake or not."

"But Kakashi sensei stated clearly even if we get the bells two will have to miss lunch." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I've thought that out already. I'll be one of the ones who don't get THEIR lunch today. Naruto as well." I said.

"Why me?" Groaned Naruto.

"Because your shadow clone jutsu will come in handy." I said.

-2 hours later-

Korura caught Kakashi with her wood cage but Kakashi dug out of it. As she looked around, I yelled into the mic, "Jump Korura!" She leaped into the air just in time for Kakashi's hand to reach out to her ankle from the ground. Luckily, she escaped.

"Sasuke, go!" I hissed into the mic.

Sasuke shouted, "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!"

He lurched back and spit out a giant fireball. As I expected, Kakashi leaped back as I smirked. Two water dragons consumed him. Raigo smirked as well.

"Water style! Hydro prison jutsu!" He whispered furiously. Kakashi was consumed again by a big water ball.

"Give us the bells." Naruto demanded.

"Come on, we've been playing around for two hours now." Complained Sakura.

Kakashi smiled. "My, have you all grown. Okay then. But who will take the punishment?"

"I." Naruto and I said.

"I'm surprised." Kakashi raised a brow and looked at Naruto. We got tied to a post. I didn't try to get out... Yet.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you. Do you mind bringing your lunch to the forest?"

"No." Sasuke picked up his lunch, and followed the Hokage.

I waited until their scents were faint.

"Quick." I turned to Naruto. "Get your kunai but don't cut the rope. Slither out of it like this." I slipped out of the ropes as Naruto did the same.

"Now make two shadow clones, transform one of them into me and tie them to the post, then follow me. I'll catch fish and you kill them with the kunai."

It was a success, and we had three fish each. I cooked them and handed half to Naruto.

"Eat up." I ordered.

"Itadakimasu!"

We quickly finished, wiped our mouths and dunked ourselves in water to wash away our scent. I prepared some dry clothes, dried our hair and ran back. Then, we made the clones disappear, slithered back into the rope and stayed there.

"What did you two do?" Hissed Sakura.

"We'll explain later." I hissed back.

Sasuke's POV:

It had been a long time since I walked with sensei, alone. Three years go by so fast.

"Time flies, huh." Kakashi murmured.

"Hn." I replied.

"By the way, how did you defeat Orochimaru? He seems… Quite an opponent." Kakashi mused.

"Hmph." I smirked. "Raigo warned me."

*Flashback*

"If you don't come back with me, I'll just have to break all of the bones in your body and drag you back to Konoha!" Screamed Naruto.

"Stop."

I turned to see Raigo on the edge of a ridge. He jumped down and stopped Naruto.

"If he wants to go, there's no way we can stop him."

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled. "If you don't do something, Orochimaru will take his body!"

Raigo smirked. "It's going to be another three years before he can take on Sasuke's body. He has run out of time and he was forced to take another vessel… For now." He turned to me. "Sasuke, if you really want to go, there's something you need to know about Orochimaru."

"What is it?" I hissed.

"After three years time, Orochimaru will be sick. This is the time to kill him. He will try and get your body at this time but he will be weakened. If you think you can manage it, kill him. If you don't, run away. Perhaps after three years of training you'll be able to defeat him while his sorry ass is still in bed." Raigo turned to Kimba. Kimba looked up to him with his blue eyes.

"Give the divine dragon protection of water to him." I heard him murmur. "He'll need it." Kimba raced towards me. I tensed. What was he doing?

"Pull out your hand to me. I won't hurt you… A lot." The cub muttered. I pulled out my right hand and he bit it. Pain washed over my hand but I wanted to find out what was happening. Water surrounded me. It was warm water, and it was nice. It danced around me like snakes do in water. But once I saw their faces, I saw that they were water dragons. As they danced faster and faster around me, I felt the pain getting more intense in my hand. I bit the side of my mouth. Finally, the pain eased and my hand was left dripping with my own blood. Kimba washed his mouth in the river and padded back to Raigo.

"Now, let's test it. It'll summon water even when there's none. Sasuke, don't dodge or catch this kunai. Watch." He threw a kunai at me. My instinct was to move away or catch it, but I stayed still. Suddenly, a burst of water cut the kunai's path. I stood there, my mouth gaping.

"That's the power of divine protection." Raigo said. "If you are to defeat Orochimaru, I want to make sure you're safe. That's what friends are for, is it not?"

*End of flashback*

"And how long does this jutsu last?" Kakashi asked.

"According to him, about four years." I replied.

"Aah." Kakashi said. "He's a nice guy isn't he."

"He's also quite… Realistic. It seems as if he knows a lot, but doesn't push the fact that he can do it if he can't." I murmured.

"Besides that, I wanted to talk to you about Sakura." Sensei turned to me. "Admit it. You like her don't you. I see your eyes every time she kisses you and you just stare at her."

I sat there, dumbstruck, and I stopped chewing for a moment. Then I crossed my arms. "So what if I like her? She probably doesn't like me after I just left for three years."

"She still likes you as well, you know." Sensei said. "She's been waiting for this day since before you all became genin."

I didn't reply.

"So what are you going to do about it? You're not going to get anywhere in re-establishing the Uchiha clan without a girlfriend, you know." Sensei said.

I sighed. "Just give me some time. I haven't even got used to Konoha yet."

"You're scared of something, Sasuke." Kakashi pressed.

"…" I couldn't say it. Could I? "I'm scared of Sakura's parents." I finally admitted.

"Don't worry. I believe in you." Sensei stood up. "Well, let's get back. I hope Naruto and Kaito don't break away."

"They probably will, by the looks of Naruto." I muttered.

We walked back to the place. It looks like most of them had finished lunch. Kaito and Naruto were still tied up there.

"Still tied up there, aren't you?" Kakashi said.

"Is that it?" Kaito asked. "I'll get out then." Much to my amazement, he slithered out the ropes without any problem, or cutting them. It looks like he only stayed tied up just for the sake of it.

"Right. We'll have another round. Whoever gets this one bell first receives a special gift from me." The Hokage stood still. "Remember, this is a Sudden Death mode match. No teamwork here."

I wanted to see the prize a lot, so I prepared myself.

"Three… Two… One… Go!"

It was another hour before I had a stable plan. I ran around Kakashi as fast as I could to confuse him. I ran clockwise after doing a couple rounds of anti-clockwise, then I snatched the bell. All the people tried to as well, but I snatched it first.

"I win." I said.

"Well done. Come to my office after you finish your dinner. I have to head back now." Without another word, he disappeared. I looked at the bell. It reflected the rays of sunset.

"Who wants to eat at Ichiraku Ramen?" Asked Naruto. Everyone agreed.

~Half an hour later~

After Naruto having his fifth re-fill, I decided two was enough for me.

"I've got to go to sensei's office now." I said. "Bye!"

I headed off to the office. I wondered what sensei was going to give me. I knocked on Kakashi-sensei's door and he said, "Come in!"

I went in and stood in front of him.

"So, Kakashi. What are you going to give me?"

He gave me a small navy blue box with a silver ribbon on it. I opened the box, and I saw a brand new Konoha nin forehead protector.

"Since your old one was scratched by Naruto… I figured it'd be common courtesy to give a new one to you." He explained. I remained silent for a while.

I took the headband and put it on my head. I took the box with me. "Thank you." I turned to walk to the door slowly.

"Thank you… For believing in me." I whispered as I closed the door.

* * *

Ooh a bit of SasuXSaku here.

Sorry I didn't update on Thursday, I was busy.

And if you're interested in my mood right now, I'd say split, because 1) There's a big ass storm called the Usagi (Japanese for Rabbit) coming our way tonight and frankly, I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit. But 2), there probably isn't school tomorrow.

Hopefully.

Our school network has banned fanfiction so I'm pretty pissed off at that too, but I guess that's just fair because of the crazy fangirls who imagine getting laid with anime characters.

Toodles, peeps.


	8. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, nobody has a birthday today.

My friend turned fourteen yesterday. It won't be long till I do as well :)

FYI, my birthday is November 19th. I know, no creativity with the character's birthdays.

Tenbin's birthday is the same as my real life cousin.

Anyway, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make Breaking Benjamin make theme songs for every one of my favourite characters.

No, I do NOT own Breaking Benjamin. They're pretty awesome though.

Some of you mentioned I had grammatical mistakes in my chapters. 1) I wrote most of this while I was half asleep. 2) I'm too lazy to edit. 3) It's readable, right?

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Sakura POV:

Sasuke-kun came back with a Konoha forehead protector strapped on his forehead, like the old days. I guess that was what Kakashi-sensei gifted to him. Naruto was finishing his 11th bowl of Ramen now. Kaito sniffed the air and Raigo looked disinterested. Korura was finishing her second bowl; she was a slow eater.

"What's that metal thing on your head?" Asked Kaito.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Metal stinks a lot. I can smell it a long way away."

"It's my new Konoha forehead protector." Sasuke explained. He turned to me. I swallowed.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"Will you... Take a walk with me tonight?"

I nod slowly. He asked Raigo and Kaito to go back without him.

"Follow me." I followed him around Konoha until we reached a walled sub-town at the outskirts of Konoha. The walls had the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

"Is this..."

"Yes." He replied. "This is where we all used to live." Suddenly, we heard a noise. Sasuke was alarmed. It was supposed to be deserted for 3 years!

A man came out. He had spiky auburn hair. Came with him was a couple of people. I pulled out a kunai.

"Stop." Sasuke said. "That's Tenbin, Kaito and Raigo's cousin. Apparently I'm not the last Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked.

"What's up, bro." grinned Tenbin. "We're here to help you rebuild this place. These guys are all my Uchiha friends."

"Thanks for the help." Sasuke replied. "Oh yeah, don't knock out that house over there. That one's mine and I plan to keep it."

"Sure thing, bro." Tenbin turned to Korura, who was hiding behind him, much to my surprise. "Korura, start knocking down those old houses except that one and the police station. Then build really tall buildings with your wood release. Since the Uchiha town doesn't really have much space, we'll have to turn it into a wooden skyscraper town!"

"Okay." Korura smiled. When she closed her eyes, tall buildings started to appear from the ground. They were tall and modern, but made out of the same wood used for traditional buildings. Bridges from each building to another were built, and many shops and a big mall. Almost everything had the Uchiha clan sign on it. Korura stopped and looked around her.

"Perfect." She said. "A mall, 30 shops, Sasuke-san's house, and exactly 400 large apartments in ten blocks, which makes every building 40 floors high with three lifts in each block. A town square with a fountain as well." Korura did a jutsu and made the fountain work.

I stood there, amazed. 'What a kid.' I thought. I turned to Sasuke-kun and looked at his expression. He looked as if a tiny flame of hope flashed in his onyx eyes.

"Do you plan on moving back here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. We have about 80 Uchihas living in our village. About 30 of them have wanted to move back here, including me." Tenbin replied.

"But what about the hidden village of lions? Aren't you a jonin there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but since our village is peaceful to all countries, it's okay for us as long as Konoha accepts us. And as we're Uchiha, we have the right to our own home village."

Suddenly, a voice behind us spoke. "When all of them have moved here, I will make a gathering here. All people who are related to Uchihas must attend. It is important, and a key factor to make sure that something like the massacre doesn't happen again."

Sasuke flinched at the mention of the massacre. We turned around to see Raigo and Kaito.

"And, what is it?" I asked.

"The blessing that will take away the curse of hatred that has haunted this clan for so long."

~A month later~

Kaito POV:

I rode Kuromaru into the now beautiful district of the Uchihas. They were all gathered around the fountain.

"Right." I said. "Everyone, sit down cross legged around the fountain."

I sat right at the top. The water came down from the sides so I wasn't soaked. I made sure everyone was gathered around the fountain, making sure the most important target- Sasuke- Was right beside the fountain. I did a massive amount of hand seals and pushed the chakra into my mind, then blessed all of them in range. One thing I did not tell them; the ones affected by the curse the most will hurt the most. I opened my eyes as I listened the blessing take effect on the people of the clan. Some children were a bit uncomfortable; some men and women were twitching and…

I listened and sensed Sasuke's movements. He was flinching and trembling as he tried to get himself over the pain. He screamed and Raigo had to hold him down. As the one most affected by the curse, I guess that reflected how deep this hatred was. As the blessing ended, Sasuke was lying down, panting. Sakura rushed to his side. I jumped down and inspected him. His curse was exterminated. Raigo glanced at me. 'We need to tell him the truth now, I guess.' I thought.

"Yes, we'll do that, but we'll let him rest first." I warned Raigo. He nodded. I smelled him crouching down to check if Sasuke was alright.

"Sasuke, do you mind if we stay here for a night?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He panted.

"Thanks." Raigo said.

We all went to bed and the next morning, I waited with Raigo as I saw Sasuke come out of his house.

"Why did you call me up this early in the morning?" He yawned. "It's 5am in the morning."

"It's top secret." I muttered. "Come with us."

I led the three to the top secret Uchiha gathering place. "How did you know about this place?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"We'll tell you later. That's also top secret."

Finally, after removing the tatami mat, I crept into the strange place. I placed the tatami back and walked down the stairs. The darkness didn't bother me, but after a while Raigo lit a candle and placed it on the counter.

"So, what are you bringing me here for?" Sasuke yawned.

"We need to tell you the truth." Raigo said.

Sasuke stopped mid-yawn. "What truth?"

"Since I expelled your curse of hatred, it will be safer to tell you now." I said. "I'll start with the main point of this story; Itachi had his reasons for killing the whole clan."

Sasuke was wide awake now. "WHAT?!" He slammed his hand on the floor.

"You see… I'm not the first hand source of this information. I'll summon my mentor for these three years onto my body and he'll tell you the whole story." I said.

"Who?" Sasuke was very confused now. I went inside my body.

"Sensei. I want you to tell him the truth. It's way too awkward for me; he'll never believe me. I'm not the first hand source."

The monster was still sitting there, licking his paw. He stopped mid-lick. "Very well. I'll tell him."

Sasuke POV:

I waited for a while for Kaito to do some weird summon of his; I felt really angry now. Who was he to tell me Itachi had his reasons? He was a traitor, for all I know.

Suddenly, Kaito opened his eyes. "Goddammit," I heard him growl. But that voice wasn't his'. What was happening?

He looked at me. "I hate it when I'm in control of your body, you little brat. I'm not used to being blind." I was a bit confused. Kaito was very used to blindness, and he had even taken it to his advantage in battle. Who was this new… Spirit?

"Who are you?" I managed to splutter.

"The Soul Eater Lion. Has Kaito never talked to you about him being a Jinchuriki of half a soul eater lion?" The voice hissed.

"Uh… No. When did that happen?" I asked.

"Ugh… Never mind. I'm here to tell you Itachi's true story and that's all I'm prepared to do today. Well, it all starts when you were a little kid. You know Itachi is in the ANBU back then, right?"

"Yes. What's so special?" I scowled.

"He was given orders to kill the Uchiha clan, because the Uchiha clan was tired of being blamed for the Kyuubi attack when you were two months old, and decided to plan against the government then."

I sat there, wide-eyed. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Where did you get this information from?"

"I have eyes and ears. I spy from inside of Kaito's body. I'm the yin half of the Soul Eater lion. My other half is in Raigo. We both go wherever they go, and we spy on all the events that happen and tell our host. But anyway, the person behind this attack; WAS an Uchiha. He was the masked man; I'm not sure whether he was Obito or Madara, but anyway, they both wore masks. I think it was Obito though…"

"Who's Obito?" I asked.

"He's a friend of Kakashi's. He was originally a member of team Minato. Minato is the fourth's actual name. Minato is also Naruto's father."

"His father… Is the fourth Hokage?" I was surprised.

"He was a great ninja. Other countries feared him a lot because of his lightning speed. Anyway, back to the point. Obito was originally thought to be crushed by a giant rock. His last gift to Kakashi as congratulations for making it to jonin rank was his uncrushed Sharingan eye. But Madara revived the other half of his body. One day, he found that Kakashi killed Rin, their other teammate."

I stiffened. "What happened?"

"The truth was, Rin got in the way of Kakashi's chidori because another country sealed a monster inside of her and she became a jinchuriki. The other country planned to release the monster inside of Rin to attack Konoha in the process, so she killed herself by putting herself in front of Kakashi's attack. But all Obito saw was him murdering Rin, and Obito loved her a lot, so he went insane with the curse of hatred still there in him. He has since then turned into a bad guy. He controlled the Kyuubi while Naruto's mother was giving birth."

"And what does she have to do with this?"

"She was the previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But since the seal weakens whilst giving birth, Obito took this chance to release the Kyuubi and order him with his Sharingan to attack Konoha."

"Wait. But you said that Itachi had his reasons for killing my whole clan. What does that mean?" I asked.

"If the Uchihas waged war on the government, the whole of Konoha would be launched into civil war. Other countries will see that as a weakness and the fourth Shinobi war would most likely happen. Growing up in the third shinobi war, Itachi was a pacifist. He didn't want to see another war happen again, so he was forced to choose peace by killing his own family; or face another war."

"Then why would he not kill me as well?"

"He planned for you to kill him all along. Did you ever wonder why he left you alive? He could've killed you if he wanted to. He said it was because you weren't even worth killing. But that's not true. It was because he loved you too much."

"But… Why?"

"Did you notice how frail Itachi was at the time of your last battle? He was sick. Very, very sick. He was diagnosed with a fatal disease. He was weakened. He only took medicine to prolong his life so you could kill him in battle. You know the attacks you made on him. If he was at full power, he could've avoided it easily."

"That… Actually makes sense." I murmured. "But why did he do that?"

"Just to satisfy you."

"He could've just told me why! I wouldn't have killed him, he wouldn't have led me to the path of darkness. Why would he want me to have revenge on him when he knew I would seek anyone for power if he led me to that path?!" I shouted. "Itachi, you baka! Why did you do this!?" I dropped to my knees and clutched my hair.

"You were a child at the time. Politics cannot be understood from the likes of a child."

"What else do you have to tell me?" I whispered.

"Be good and be friends with Naruto."

"Why should I?"

"It's your mothers' wish."

"What?"

"What did your mothers say when you were a baby and right when Naruto was about to be born?"

"I don't know."

"They said, "Let's hope our sons grow up to be friends'."

"They… Did?"

"Yes. Now, I have to give the body back to Kaito. I'm running out of chakra to keep up with the mind and body controlling. See ya."

Kaito reverted to his former self. "Hiya. How did it go?"

"… Astonishing. Is this real?"

"Yeah. The Great Soul Eater Lion never lies. He's got a lot of things bottled up in his mind but I just know that he isn't telling everything to me just to protect me, perhaps."

Raigo yawned. He got up. "Now, let's go back and have a cup of tea. Relax, and don't think about it too much."

I nodded. I took deep breaths.

* * *

Kaito: I like hearing his screams.

Raigo: Shut up, you sadistic bastard.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


	9. Author Note

**I'm very sorry to have kept you guys waiting for almost a month.**

**I have been on camp (Compulsory for a Year 10) and I have been resting up to make up for the torture that lasted more than a third of the goddamn month.**

**My damn bone hurts, but I haven't broken anything and I can still walk and shit.**

**Anyway, I have been writing some other Fanfics and the sequel for this story. The sequel won't be out ANY TIME SOON. (By that, I mean probably like, at least six months later.)**

**But the time travel fanfic, perhaps it'll be out soon, perhaps not. I don't know. It's not me being indecisive, it's just that I'm an extremely lazy person like Shikamaru Nara and I'm not up to it.**

**Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. The next chapter will be out... Soon.**

**P.S.: I have to clarify something from the last chapter. I meant that Obito only saw Rin's death (I don't think he blamed Kakashi? Idk) and forgot everything else (And became insane, you know yada yada.). I also seem to have heard that he killed all the Kiri nin that were chasing after Rin.**


	10. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoyed the previous chapters, sorry for updating late.

Tomorrow is Anko's birthday so she'll do the disclaimer.

Anko: If Jaypool owned Naruto, I wouldn't like dango.

Orochimaru: Which is very unlikely.

Anko: Piss off, snake pedo!

Okay, enough. Let the shitstorm commence.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Kaito POV:

Well, that certainly went better than I thought it would turn out. A bit of shouting, but that's all. Looks like the expelling of the curse of hatred was worth all the pain, time and chakra. I glanced over at Sasuke. His pupils were still small in shock, his eyes widened. He had never done this for a long time. I saw him sweat and tremble. I guess I'd better get him some mint tea to calm his nerves. I reached into my bag, and I smelled the packet. 'Mint.' I thought. I pulled it out and made tea. Raigo cooked up some of our favourite foods and we started to eat. I handed out the tea and started to eat my fish.

By this time, Sasuke seemed less in shock. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. I heard him almost choke on his food. I smirked. Sasuke must like her.

As Raigo gulped down his food, I opened a can of soda. I haven't had one for at least a month now.

"Can I have one?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure." I tossed him a can.

He opened the can and we started to drink.

"Raigo-san, Kaito-san, you two are to report to the Hokage immediately." Said the voice through the door. Must be an ANBU or something. I threw the can in the bin with accuracy and grumbled.

"Whatever." I leaped out the window, Raigo following.

"What is it?" I asked rather bluntly when we arrived at the white haired Kage's office.

"A-rank mission. You have to defend the Kazekage."

"Surely he can defend himself? Besides, there are plenty of shinobi in Suna." I said irritably.

"He specifically asked for you two." Kakashi shrugged.

"C'mon, bro, it'll be fun!" Raigo smirked.

"Hell no, it will not be. Mark my words." I said, a sense of foreboding shadowing my excitement because of the mission's rank. "But fine. We'll go."

"Thank you for your co-operation. You leave in two hours."

"What are you, a train station?" I snorted as Raigo leaped out the windows. Must be an Isaji thing to do. I followed him out, and we packed.

"Nee-chan, where are you going?" asked Korura.

"A-rank mission. We'll be back soon. For the time being, hang out with Naruto and his pals. We don't want you getting kidnapped or something."

Korura sighed. "I can defend myself, but okay."

"See ya." Raigo winked and we both literally started running to Suna like it depended on our lives. We were going so fast, I almost smashed into a tree.

Soon, after a day's worth of travelling, we saw the edges of the desert. It was nighttime. Not that it made a difference to me, but Raigo certainly needed rest.

"Well, we made two days worth of travelling in a day, so we can afford to be more lax now." Raigo reasoned. I agreed.

The next morning, we sped across the desert and we arrived in Suna by nightfall. At first, the guards were wary.

"State your purpose." The guard said.

"The Kazekage asked for us." I deadpanned.

The guards were glaring at us with mistrust, but the Kazekage himself appeared and gave his consent for us to enter.

"Jeez… Your guards have sticks up their ass further than Sasuke." Muttered Raigo.

"Hmph." The Kazekage smirked.

"Kid, there's some guys over somewhere to the west." Kiroshi said.

"Who are they?"

"Some blond and Akasuna no Sasori."

"Eh… Blond… The only blond I knew of would be Deidara. That fucking terrorist… What're they doing here?"

Kiroshi scoffed. "I don't know. Probably to capture the Kazekage. Be on your guard."

"Aye."

I followed the Kazekage into his office.

"Gaara, two imbeciles are at the gates." I said bluntly.

"Who?" Gaara looked at me.

"The redhead in the ugly muppet and the blond. I'm guessing it's Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara coming to knock at the gates to come find you and extract Shukaku." Raigo said.

"How wonderful. At a time like this as well…" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, looks like I'll have to pay you extra since this mission of yours' just upgraded to S-rank." Gaara joked. I didn't notice that he was capable of making jokes. "S-rank missions, fit for fighting S-rank criminals."

"Shit, they're coming." Hissed Raigo.

Gaara, my brother and I leaped outside and stayed afloat in the air as we battled the blond. Hell knows what happened since I was so pissed, but in the end, Gaara fell unconscious, probably from chakra exhaustion.

"Usuratonkachi." I hissed as I followed at Deidara's heels in pursuit of the blond.

"Come here! I'll kill you and rip your eyes out!" Raigo roared.

As the both of us chased the two rascals, I had a good feeling.

What the hell? The Kazekage was captured, it was our fault, and suddenly I have a good feeling? The world is about to end.

I raced through the air and leaped on Deidara's bird.

"Katon: Gokyakyuu no Jutsu!" a fireball blew in his face, but that was just the distraction. I tried to retrieve the Kazekage from that monster of a bird but the stupid mouth did not budge. I felt that Raigo was having trouble, so I decided to deal with the redhead hiding inside his puppet first. I leaped and landed lightly on the sand, facing the redhead. I enhanced the chakra on my nose, ears and fingertips to make sure my awareness was a hundred percent, then I prepared myself to kick his ass.

"That big ass wood thing isn't his true face." I warned Raigo.

"So. You saw through that already." Sasori chuckled. Sinisterly.

"Bastard. I'll kill you!" Raigo was like that when something was injustified. He popped a food pill into Kimba's mouth and as Kimba shone brighter, he roared at the puppet and raced to the ugly thing.

"Does it get hot in there?" Kuromaru asked with mock friendliness.

Sasori did not reply.

Since no one important was there, I shouted at the Suna shinobi to chase the blond. I waited until they were gone and far out of sight before asking Kiroshi to lend me some chakra.

I grinned sadistically as the familiar demonic bright yellow chakra engulfed my body.

"… Jinchuriki?!" Even the normally stoic/sadistic redhead was surprised.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Die." I cackled as I felt Kiroshi wanting to go on a rampage. Well, no one was there anyway, so why not?

Before anyone knew what was going on, I felt myself transform into the full form. As Kiroshi grew into the giant ass lion he was, wings sprouted from Kiroshi's back.

"Holy fish nuggets." Raigo growled.

I lost control as I stampeded through the desert. I tried to step on Sasori but he ran away, realizing his chances of winning were zero. Raigo told the Suna shinobi to hang back and retreat.

I ran towards the blond on the bird, and ripped him off the bird with my claws. I yanked Gaara out of the bird and threw him to Raigo. His responsibility; I just wanted to kill the crazy guy. Not that I'm not crazy, but anyway…

I ripped the bird to shreds as Deidara looked at me. His expression was priceless, I swear. He made a run for it. I finally succumbed to exhaustion and collapsed.

And that concluded the mission, with Gaara paying extra for our services.

Services, my ass.

A few days later, I was resting in on my couch with the others when suddenly Naruto burst through the door.

"Jeez, Naruto. Won't you ever learn to knock on the door?" I asked irritably. I was almost finished recovering from injuries.

"No time for that. You won't believe what I have to tell you!" He exclaimed hyperactively.

"What?" This time Sasuke was irritated.

"Team 7 and 11 are sent on an S-Rank mission! I'm so excited!"

Sasuke flicked his fingers indifferently.

"Let's go to Kakashi-sensei's office, guys." With those words, we raced off towards the Hokage building.

Sasuke POV:

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" The familiar voice of the Hokage sounded from inside. I walked into the door as Naruto pushed past me.

"Mind it, Naruto!" I snapped at him. He didn't seem to care. I sighed and turned to my former sensei. "What is it?"

"You guys are sent on an S-Rank mission. The mission will be to try and get into Akatsuki's base and try to talk them into peace. The base has been found for you, but you'll have to find the way in on your own. Try not to get into combat but if you do, try and negotiate first. We don't want you all dead."

"But why do we want to go there? Surely it's an extremely dangerous place." Said Sakura. "The six of us can't possibly defeat or convince ten S-Rank criminals all on our own."

"Yes, that's why the rest of the Konoha 11 will back you up." Said the Hokage. "You've got six hours to pack up and do whatever you want before the journey. You will move at night."

"Surely that's dangerous? We won't be able to detect enemies in the middle of the night." I said.

"Yes but I can smell them coming, even if they're silent." Kaito murmured.

"Shikaku and Yamato will go on the mission with you as the leaders."

"Okay." I agreed. "Then, see you all later at the gate, guys."

~6 hours later~

I ran from my house and leaped from building to building and arrived at the gate just in time. Naruto was already there, trembling with anticipation. Raigo and Kaito arrived soon after with Korura, and Sakura arrived a few minutes later with Shikaku and Yamato with the Akatsuki hideout map.

"Right. Let's go." I said as I leapt onto a tree and began travelling with Yamato in front, Shikaku bringing the rear. I travelled next to Yamato silently and swiftly. I read the map while I was at it. Kaito, without reading the map, pointed us in the right direction on his black lion.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Smell, man. Kuromaru told me it was surrounded by river. The only possibilities are the faint smell of water over there," he pointed to the opposite direction, "And the nearer one over there. As the river flows, the strongest smell of water must be the source of the moat close to the Akatsuki hideout."

"True." Naruto said.

Korura bounced around in the trees, Hayashi on her six. Suddenly, we all stopped. Yamato seemed alarmed, and Kaito looked strange.

"Why that long face, bro?" Asked Raigo.

"Intruders." Hissed Kaito. "We're close to the hideout though, so we might get away with this."

A red haired boy stepped into sight, drinking some water while reading a book. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped. I looked at him. He was wearing an Akatsuki ring and robe. That was definitely a red ring.

'Did he replace my brother?' I thought, frowning.

"Target confirmed. Let's eliminate this one before he causes trouble." Naruto hissed to us.

"Wait. This guy is new." I said. "Kakashi said negotiate before attack." I leaped down from the tree and the rest of the team followed me as Yamato walked cautiously to the boy. The boy seemed a little bit younger than us. He didn't seem to want to fight, but he sure sounded aggressive.

"Who are you?" I asked in a cold tone.

The boy glared at me. I crossed my arms.

"Why are you wearing my brother's former ring?" I asked again.

"I was recruited to the Akatsuki. It's not like I want to, but then again, I have no one. No one except for my last remaining relative… And even he is a shell of his former self now. Akatsuki is my only affiliation now."

"Who are you anyway? I've asked you already, don't make me hurt you for the answer."

"Are you that desperate?" he sneered. "I'm Hoshoku, if you want to know it so badly. I'm originally from Sunagakure."

"Hoshoku, are you there?" A red haired ninja entered from the trees.

"It's Sasori." Sakura hissed.

"What do you want with him?" The puppet master narrowed his eyes, especially at Kaito. Kaito hissed at him in return.

'What's that I see in his eyes? Some kind of emotion?' I inspected him carefully. 'Suspicion… No. Defensiveness. It's like when Naruto gone all the way to protect his friends… But how does that ever appear in an Akatsuki member's expressions?'

"Why are you so concerned about him?" I jeered. "I thought the Akatsuki were tough and heartless. Apparently they have a soft side as well, for little teenage boys."

Sasori had a little anger on his face, but a few seconds later he calmed himself down. "What do you want?" he snapped. "In case you didn't notice, Itachi is dead and he is the new member."

"I killed Itachi, so of course I noticed." I scoffed. "We're just here to make peace with you."

Sasori's eyes were full of suspicion. He hesitated for a moment before scanning the rest of my group.

"Brat, you don't know who you're talking to." He snarled.

"If you think our numbers are intimidating, you can choose who to talk to." I offered.

"I want you, Uzumaki Naruto, Isaji Raigo and Isaji Kaito to come with us. The rest of you will stay here while Hoshoku guards you." Sasori ordered.

"Sure." Hoshoku continued reading his book. Naruto, Kaito and Raigo stepped forward.

"I'm a bit concerned, Sasuke." Shikaku whispered. "Other than you, all those three are jinchuriki."

"I know that. But I'll protect them with my life." I growled.

"Hey, we're not helpless babies you know." Snapped Kaito. "Anyway, let's head on. We haven't got all day."

We entered the Akatsuki hideout. Sasori released the seals and pushed open the giant stone door.

"Who have you brought, Sasori? You know leader-sama isn't going to be happy with those four brats either." Deidara mused.

"They have important issues to talk to us about." Sasori growled.

Pain walked into the room. "Why did you bring those…" He seemed to realize who we were.

"Sit down." He ordered.

I snickered and sat down. Kaito just glared at the strange man with orange hair and piercings.

"What's your problem?" The leader growled.

"Those piercings stink." Kaito muttered as he sat down and crossed his arms.

The leader didn't seem bothered. "What do you want?"

"To make peace with you. We also want to know why you want the jinchuriki." I said.

"We want world domination, so something like war won't happen again. We need the jinchuriki's tailed beasts to accomplish that."

"You know that won't work, right?" Kaito snapped. "If you destroy all the villages you'll only get nothing, because they'll be all dead because you'll fail to control the power of the beasts. Few jinchuriki have tamed the beasts inside of them; let alone some idiot who wants to use them. The tailed beasts aren't exactly killing machines; they don't think of themselves any inferior. They won't listen to you."

Pain hissed. I just glared at him. Pain tried to attack Kaito, but suddenly, a lion took form from Kaito's body. It was bright yellow, and its eyes were white. It had sharp scary fangs, and it growled,

"Try, you little shit. You won't be able to. Unless you want me to suck your soul out." The yellow spirit lion growled menacingly. "They don't call me the soul eater lion for no reason."

Pain's eyes reflected some fear. Kaito suddenly jerked and hissed under his breath. "Sensei… Control yourself. We don't want to fight. I don't want to kill him either." I was shocked. By pure will, Kaito controlled the massive lion and sealed him back within his body.

"He's right, you know." Naruto murmured. "It also took me an ass long time to get Kyuubi in control. I couldn't even control him all by myself."

Pain was less angry now. He saw the point in it. "So what do you want?"

"If you promise not to attack any village, you will be in favour of peace." I started. Pain listened carefully. "You should make a meeting for all Kages to attend, and make a contract. The contract will be to not attack any other nation- Not for anything. For example, trying to assassinate someone with a Kekkei Genkai to find out its secrets is prohibited, so war shouldn't happen again."

"Who knows, they might break the contract. It is all but a piece of paper. How do you guarantee that it won't happen?" Pain narrowed his purple eyes at me.

"By force." I narrowed my eyes as well. "If anyone breaks the contract… Well, the rest of the villages who agreed to the contract will bond together to eliminate them. No one wants all the other nations to team up on them, so we'll eliminate any village who starts war."

"I think that's actually a good idea, no matter how stupid it is." Raigo said. "It might actually work, even though the consequences of it might be more violence."

"Violence can't be totally avoided." I murmured. "But we can do our best to prevent it."

Pain thought carefully. His scary Rinnegan eyes told me so. I glanced at Naruto. He just nodded.

"I guess we can do that." Pain said.

"Besides that, I want you to give up on extracting the tailed beasts. It's way too dangerous." I said. "If something goes wrong, they might go on a rampage, and possibly destroy you."

"Why do you care?" Sasori growled.

"I couldn't possibly care less about you," I scoffed. "What I'm worried about is the safety of all the hidden villages. If they get out… Who knows, it might be the end for all of us."

"We'll stop… For now." Pain said.

"Right." I replied. "We need to get going now."

Pain gave a curt nod. We went back to the others. Hoshoku was now sat down, still reading his book. Kaito seemed quite disturbed. He kept talking to himself. Raigo seemed a little disturbed as well, also talking to himself. I frowned, and asked them what was the matter. Both the twins jumped in surprise.

"Uh… Something that doesn't concern you-"

Kaito jerked. "Of course it concerns him! I think he may just be able to withstand it!" A barely audible growl came from absolutely nowhere. I was a little creeped out.

"Is that the lion?" I asked. Kaito nodded.

"We'll talk later. Sensei has some… Important issues to talk to you."

We raced back to report to Kakashi. He congratulated us in convincing the Akatsuki to be temporarily passive.

"That's a big accomplishment right there." He said.

"Yeah. I almost went insane, but it was worth it." Kaito muttered.

"Oh well. At least they're less of a threat now." I said.

"You can have the day off tomorrow. You're all exhausted, I suppose?"

"Yeah."

Raigo slipped to my right side. "Meet us at the training place at midnight."

I nod once. I was a bit suspicious of the situation.

'What were they trying to do?' I thought.

"Well, see you later, Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as we exited.

"See you!" The Hokage resumed his work. We ate with Naruto at Ichiraku ramen and played cards at his house till eleven o' clock. Then, remembering what Raigo told me, I glanced quickly at the twins. They nodded and the three of us left his house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter. If you would be kind enough to, please review.

More ideas = more words.

Toodles :D


	11. Chapter 9

Almost happy birthday to Hayate. Do the disclaimer, baka.

Hayate: *Cough cough* Ahem. Jaypool doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Naruto wouldn't love ramen.

Okay. On with the damn story.

And no, I don't care if the dates don't make any sense whatsoever. DEAL WITH IT. I'm bad at tracking dates in my stories.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Sasuke POV:

We arrived at the training place, and Kaito told me the lion had something to tell me.

He transformed into the lion and the lion started to talk to me.

"Well, Sasuke. I think we may need to explain something to you."

"What is it?" I asked irritably.

"As you know, everything is created at some time. I was too. I was created when Kaito and Raigo were born. They found me extremely powerful, so much they had to separate my yin and yang half before sealing me into these two."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Another one is about to be born. Another monster. Every time there is a new one, a body must be the jinchuriki for it, or else it will cause havoc. I have talked with the other beasts and their jinchuriki, and the only candidate powerful enough to endure the process would be you, Sasuke."

"Isn't there anyone else? Like Kakashi? There are plenty of shinobi more powerful than me."

"Yes, there is. But due to their only average chakra reserve, they won't be able to tame it and control it. Naruto has a high chakra reserve, but he is already a jinchuriki to the Kyuubi. If he has another monster sealed within him, Kyuubi's presence would kill him immediately, causing Naruto to die or become insane."

I stared at the lion. "So you want me to be a jinchuriki?" The lion nodded.

"The monster is still a young one. It needs a young body to be compatible with it. The only known candidate would be Hyomaru Uchiha, the current Morikage of the hidden lion, Tenbin Uchiha, that guy who you've already met, and you. I don't know why, but they all seem to be from the same clan. Tenbin refused; he said he didn't need the monster to be powerful. Hyomaru said he wouldn't put it to good use. That leaves you. Please accept the offer."

I thought for a moment. I hadn't had this choice before, but if I don't take up the offer, the monster would cause havoc…

"Okay." I finally decided. "But only because if it doesn't go into a body it would kill everyone."

"Glad you made a wise choice, Sasuke." Raigo said. "If the monster is left in the real world for even a year, it would be extremely powerful and hard to seal into someone."

"When is this?" I asked.

"November 1st." It struck me suddenly; it was November already.

"You do mean tonight, don't you." Scoffed Raigo.

"Tonight?!" I choked.

"Yes. Tonight. Will you accept?"

"… Okay."

"Follow us." the lion led me to a strange place with a giant purple stone. It had lightning coming down on it, which was strangely menacing. I followed the lion inside the stone.

"Brace yourself. It will be painful. When the largest lightning bolt strikes, the monster will be created. Being inside the stone, it will automatically seal it inside of you." The lion left me there in the dark with those words. I sighed. What was my life going to become?

I heard the intense amount of lightning outside. Suddenly, my body glowed. It reflected a bright orange light, and a warm feeling kindled inside me. I felt myself tense up. The roof was suddenly lit with an orange glow with a small animal, padding with its four paws towards me. It was so blurry I couldn't really see what it was. A roar shocked me to my senses, and I started feeling excruciating pain in my head and chest, as if a giant stone was stopping me breathing. I closed my eyes. The image of the animal was becoming more clear. It was a flaming tiger. The tiger roared. I was barely able to withstand it. I guess that old lion told the truth; I was becoming less and less conscious. I slapped myself in the face to keep myself awake. The tiger slowly morphed itself within me, and I felt the pain in my head and chest becoming less and less. When it finally eased, I collapsed to the floor.

After a while, Raigo came in and helped me up and carried me back to the training place. I was barely conscious. We decided to camp out for the night.

Kaito brought me some food and water, and I asked him some questions.

"Did you ever succumb to the curse of hatred?"

Kaito hesitated. "Yes."

I was curious now. "How?"

"I didn't really tell you the whole story." He said as he looked up to the sky. "I used to like Ruko a bit, but found him annoying when he would beg me to ask the joins in the family to train him. Most of the family didn't like him because he was very attention seeking and always demands others to train him. Because of this, even the most patient Tenbin decided to ignore him. Back then, he was only nice to me and Raigo. Only pretend-nice though. Now that I think of it, Tenbin was more of an elder brother to me than Ruko ever was. All Ruko ever did was sit there and snap at people and looking at them angrily and pretended to smile when he saw us. Tenbin was already Jonin then, so we trained with him every week. Ruko was furious. He didn't get the training and power he wanted to be more powerful than us. We soon passed his level, becoming more of a shinobi worthy of taking lead of the Uchiha clan in this village. Since Raigo was older than me, he was supposed to be next; but he also had no talent in the Uchiha clan's jutsu. If anything, he was more suited to be the Isaji clan's heir. I was more ambitious, wanting to take over the role of the leader of the clan. My father began to train me, and I finally recognized my place; leader. Ruko was extremely jealous at that point; with two jonins training me, I was a very strong shinobi by the time I was 8. Although blind, I could use genjutsu, sharingan, fire jutsu techniques and was quite good at taijutsu as well. But then, you know what happened. Ruko killed everyone. We just came back from this retarded D-rank mission and I was tired already. I called out to my parents, but nobody answered. Our family lived all in one big mansion, so it was quite easy to identify that nobody was there. Raigo and I decided to investigate. I was creeped out when I smelled the metallic taste of blood in the air. I heard Raigo scream, and I didn't know what was happening. The scent of blood covered everything else, and I didn't smell much else. That was when I realized mum and dad lay there, dead. I screeched. Then Ruko came in. His scent was mixed with the blood on his blade…

*Flashback*

"Why… Why did you do this? Do you realise what you've done?!" Kaito screamed at Ruko. Ruko didn't move. He just smirked. Kaito's bloodshot eyes turned even redder and morphed into the Sharingan. A second dot appeared on his eyes. Raigo had activated the Sharingan for the first time. Kaito heard a scream from another room.

"Tenbin?" Raigo whispered.

"Tenbin!" Kaito screamed.

"Tenbin can't help you now!" Ruko shouted. "I've killed everyone, now I'm going to kill you!"

Kaito rose to his feet. He ran into Korura's room. Thankfully, she was alive. Kaito grabbed hold of her and ran outside.

'Raigo… Cover me while I do the guilt seal on him.' I whispered.

He seemed to understand and ran in front of Ruko.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that!" Raigo spat. "If you want to kill them, you'll have to get past me!"

Raigo and Ruko then commenced in a fierce battle. Kaito put down baby Korura and did many complicated hand seals. Then, he slapped a hand on Ruko's shoulder. It turned bright red, and Ruko screamed. He turned around and broke Kaito's arm before collapsing to his knees.

"One day…" He hissed.

Raigo had blood all over his body. By this time, Ruko had passed out already. A gravely injured Tenbin limped out to the living room.

"Tenbin…" Raigo crept forward. Tenbin collapsed on the floor.

"Wait. He got stabbed by a knife." Kaito whispered. Putting his hands together, he healed Tenbin's wound.

"Kaito… Raigo… Go North East. Keep going that direction. Now that Ruko is a murderer, you'll get killed otherwise. If you go that direction, a peaceful nation will help you. That is also the only place you can go. Keep Korura safe."

"But what about you?" Kaito murmured.

"I'm going to stay at Hyomaru's house. Can you… help me there?"

"Definitely."

Kaito picked up Korura, and Raigo supported Tenbin to Hyomaru's house. Kaito knocked on the door and Hyomaru opened the door.

Tenbin must've been in pretty bad shape, because Hyomaru gasped. He helped his friend and said thanks to the twins.

"Goodbye, Tenbin…" Raigo and Kaito carried Korura off into the forest, in the Northeast direction.

*End of Flashback*

"So, did you find Konoha afterwards?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaito said. "Anyway, you wanted to know about my time with the Curse of Hatred right? So I'll tell you."

I nodded and listened carefully.

"Well… After we ran to Konoha, I began more and more like a sociopath. I began thinking that maybe not killing him was too merciful; or so I thought. On our 9th birthday, something horrible happened." Kaito shuddered.

"I saw my brother in a dream. I screamed at him and tried to kill him but he slashed a knife across his stomach and bled to death. And that was what happened. I heard from the Morikage that it was exactly what happened."

I was shocked.

"Then, I broke free of the curse. I thought… Maybe… If I had more mercy then and killed him on the spot back then, he wouldn't die such a horrible death. I thought I hated him… But nobody wishes a death like that on anybody."

I nodded. Kaito rolled his blank eyes at the stars above. "I wonder if he's there."

I looked up as well. "I wonder if Itachi is there as well."

Kaito smiled. "You have an honorable brother, Sasuke. He's definitely up there. If I hadn't seen it myself by sensei displaying memories of his to me, I wouldn't believe it- But your brother made one hell of a sacrifice. He was a true shinobi, sacrificing himself in the shadows for Konoha's well being and yours'. Unlike Ruko."

I nod in the silence. We stared up at the stars until we fell asleep.

* * *

It has been suggested that people who are made jinchuriki after childhood is unstable. That isn't true in this story, so just bear with it. I need the Tiger beast there for the sequel.

Soz. Goodbye :)


	12. Chapter 10

Welcome back, my readers.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASORI. YOU'RE SO AWESOME. WILL YOU PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER?

Sasori: ... Very well. The author does not own Naruto. If she did, she wouldn't be such a ramen hogger.

Hey, I haven't eaten a bowl in more than a year, Sasori. You can't call me a ramen hogger. A REAL ramen hogger is someone like Naruto. Eats ramen everyday, eats 17 bowls per meal.

**FILLER CHAPTER ALERT.**

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10:  
Sasuke POV:

"Wake up! Kaito, Sasuke, we've got to go. NOW!"

I woke up and hissed. "Dammit, Raigo. Shut up."

"It's noon already and if we don't hurry we don't get to be in the event!"

Kaito shot up. "What event? Is it a mission?"

"No, you fool. It's another game of snatch the crystal, all the shinobi from other countries are coming as well. Rumor has it that the Akatsuki wanted to come as well!"

"After three years, I don't see the fun in it anymore, but what's the prize for being winner this time?" I yawned.

"Its anything you want!" Raigo yelled. "We need to get in it, NOW! Besides, Kaito's superior genjutsu will come in handy."

"Don't talk as if I'm a tool." Snapped Kaito.

"It's okay." I said. "I'll come."

Raigo sighed. "Thank goodness! The Konoha 11 were about to leave without us."

I widened my eyes. "WHAT?!" I slipped into a long coat and ran towards the city centre carrying all my stuff, Raigo and Kaito on my heels. Arriving at the registration centre for the event, I saw Naruto there already with Sakura.

"Oh my god!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why didn't you guys at least wake me up earlier!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, we signed up for you and those two guys." Naruto grinned. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to be left out. Suddenly, a flash of black and red caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes. The Akatsuki arrived.

I turned back to Naruto. "Even the Akatsuki is earlier than me!" Exasperated, I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Why are you so late?" Korura asked her brothers.

"We had a hard time waking up, Korura. It doesn't matter now. We're here, aren't we?" Smiled Raigo.

I saw Kaito and Raigo wear some kind of odd long coat. Kaito's resembled a fire and the Uchiha clan sign was on the back of it, and Raigo's resembled a tsunami and the Isaji clan sign was on the back of it.

"What's with that?" I asked as I raised a brow.

"Kaito's long coat is passed down by our father. Mine was passed down by my mother's father, who was the Isaji clan leader back then."

"Who's the Isaji clan leader now?" I asked. "And who's the Uchiha clan leader over in that village?"

"The Isaji clan leader is currently Tenbin's friend, and since Tenbin and Hyomaru shared the role of leader during Kaito's training, Hyomaru is only the temporary leader. Once Kaito is a seasoned shinobi, Kaito will resume the roles of leader."

"That coat of yours looks amazing, Kaito." I remarked.

"Yeah. It has a faint scent of my father, since he wore it so much back then." I felt a little odd when I heard that, but cleared my mind.

That guy from Akatsuki we met a few days earlier was approaching me. I glared at him, yet he didn't meet it with hostility.

"How are you?" He asked.

"For once, you're pretty polite." Kaito muttered.

The guy ignored him. "We haven't had time to properly introduce ourselves, haven't we."

I sighed. I wish I could speak to Itachi, right here, right now. And compete with him in the event.

"If you wanted Itachi, he's been reincarnated with one of Naruto's clones. No people were harmed in the process. Apparently, Naruto developed the jutsu until he could use those 'evil' rabbits as sacrifices instead of humans."

I widened my eyes. I glanced over to the Akatsuki. I saw my brother talking to them, as if everything was normal.

"He's gonna compete with us today." The boy said. "It's all going to be good fun."

"Do they know? The truth about him?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. But they've decided to let it go for now, since he's dead already. It doesn't make sense to be pissed at a dead person."

I nod. I got up from the bench and stuck my hands in my pockets, and approached the Akatsuki.

"Hey, it's Itachi's kid brother again, hn?" Deidara taunted. "I have some unfinished business with you."

I glared at him. "I'm not here to talk to such an insolent person." I growled. "I'm here to talk to him." I glanced at Itachi. For the first time in ages, he smiled at me.

"Itachi, you softie." Kisame laughed. "Your only weakness is your kid brother."

"Well, we'll see who's a kid when we fight in the arena." Kaito's silky, sickly sweet voice suddenly sounded next to Kisame. This frightened Kisame as well as the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi." Kaito said.

"Uh… Hi." Itachi looked really awkward. I guess he wasn't used to civilization and social life again.

"Well, Kisame. Guess who my first target is." Kaito smirked.

Kisame swallowed. "This kid is creepy, leader…"

"Wanna see who's creepier… The shark guy or my brother?" Raigo dashed to the other side of Kisame, causing him to stumble backwards in shock. I smirked. Even Itachi smiled a little.

"How do you even do that?" I asked them.

"Fast limbs. Training for three years really helps." He dashed behind Tobi.

"Hello. Uchiha Obito."

Tobi suddenly stiffened. "Tobi does not know what you mean."

"Don't even try to pretend. You're Obito, in the same squad as Kakashi sensei. Used to, at least."

Tobi trembled as he took off his mask. "Please don't tell… Him."

"Meh, depends on how much of the friendship between you guys you still value." Kaito suddenly looked up and smelled the air. "He's here. Kakashi-sensei."

I looked up. Kakashi was joining as well, apparently.

"I've got to fight him." I vowed. "I have to."

"Why, do you have a grudge against Kakashi or something?" Itachi asked.

"No. I just… He taunted me and Naruto for being kids. Way too much. I WILL get him back this time."

My brother nodded as Kakashi announced that the race started at 1pm. It was 12:30pm right now. I got the transparent crystal, which stood for genin.

"Dammit, I really have to catch up with the ranking. It's embarrassing to be a genin right now." I muttered.

"Why not participate in the Chunin exam? I think it's sooner than you think." Itachi said.

"I will when the time comes." I said.

I saw that Itachi had a black crystal. I flicked my finger bored, as I listened to Kakashi explain that the black crystals belonged to the Akatsuki, transparent crystals were genin, blue crystals were chunin and green crystals were jonin. The kages' crystals were red. I started to look at the Akatsuki and they looked back at us. Naruto and Sakura frowned at them.

"Why don't we all join up." I looked up to see Tenbin and Hyomaru approaching.

"Even us?" Asked Pain.

"Yes. We have some pretty good people on our team. Who's with us?"

The Konoha 11, me, Kaito, Raigo, Korura, Tenbin, Hyomaru and their pets were in.

"Well then. Two with the Byakugan, five with the Sharingan, one with superhuman strength, three Jinchuriki plus a Kage." Hyomaru listed.

"Make that four Jinchuriki. Sasuke is Jinchuriki of the Striped beast now." Kaito smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry!"

The Akatsuki nodded. "I believe that will be fine with us."

"I'll plan some nasty things." Kaito muttered. "I can't do much else other than genjutsu."

"You can use genjutsu?" Itachi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He's also the one with the Sharingan other than me." Raigo said.

"Itachi, you're friends with Shisui right?" Kaito asked.

Itachi flinched. "Uh… yeah."

"He's our uncle. Shisui's elder brother is our father."

"Oh… I see." Itachi murmured.

"Anyway… See. I'm going to devise a plan." Kaito explained. "This will involve some very quick people as well as genjutsu. Lee, Sasuke, you're fast. We're going to split into two teams. Lee will go with me, and Sasuke will go with Itachi. I and Itachi will distract the target with a harmless genjutsu, and Sasuke and Lee will steal their crystals. As goes with everything, the others must make sure that Sasuke or Lee is far away enough before we break the genjutsu."

"And if it should fail?" Asked Itachi.

"Then we will have to protect the runners. We will make sure that Lee or Sasuke can get away if they've already got the crystal. But if by any chance they still haven't got it, we will have at least one water jutsu user on our side, ready to use the hydro prison jutsu until the ninja gives us their crystal. That'd be Kisame and Raigo."

Hyomaru clapped his hands together. "Right! So Team one consists of Kaito, Lee, Raigo, Korura, Kuromaru, Kimba, Hayashi, Hyomaru, Kori, Sasori, Deidara, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi. Team two consists of Tenbin, Todoroki, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Hoshoku. We each have seventeen members. Is that fair enough?"

"Fair enough." Pain nodded.

"Let's go." I narrowed my eyes.

Team 2 Itachi POV:

Those are… Shisui's nephews and nieces. They're pretty damn strong as well.

"Tenbin and I will be in charge of the two groups. In charge as in we remember the amount of crystals we get and monitor them. Alright then. Let's not waste time. GO!"

We raced off. I haven't had this much fun since forever.

"We should check out Ero-Sennin. He's probably peeping on the girls' hot springs. We can alarm him and make him lose his crystal." Naruto said.

I nodded. We went to the hot springs and saw the one of the legendary sannin sitting on the roof as he peeped on girls. I sighed. Jiraiya was always a perv.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto screeched. This caused the girls to throw things at him, knocking him off the roof.

"Go, Sasuke. Take the crystal." I whispered. He nodded and a few seconds later he came back with the red crystal. It seems that one of the legendary Sannin had red crystals like the Kage. Tenbin marked in his notebook: I

From what I heard from Hinata, it looked like the Kazekage Gaara was having some trouble with Kaito and Lee. I smirked.

"Itachi." Neji called to me. I turned around. "There are people coming to get us. They're the Tsuchikage and the Raikage along with Killer B. They're on our six."

I nod and I turned around to face them.

"Well, what do we have here?" The giant Raikage smiled sinisterly. "Konoha nin teaming with the Akatsuki. What kids."

"As a matter of fact, some of us are still kids, but that doesn't give you any right to diss us." Hoshoku snarled.

"Let's see how you deal with this!" the Tsuchikage threw an attack.

"Wood release!" Shrieked Hoshoku. Suddenly a massive wooden dome protected them from the attack. He released it and saw the Tsuchikage and the Raikage, wide eyed.

"So you can use wood release, huh." The Tsuchikage said.

I flicked my finger. I had already trapped the three in a genjutsu. Sasuke snuck around the two Kages and Killer B and stole the two red crystals and a green one from them. Quickly, the others escorted Sasuke to a far away building and I released my genjutsu.

"See ya." I smirked.

It was fun to see the three red-faced with anger.

Tenbin marked IIII on his notebook. I grinned. The plan was coming well. Sakura glanced up into the sky. It looks like Sai was joining in as well.

"Sup, Sai?" I heard Naruto yell.

He landed and saw us. It looks like he tried to steal our crystals but saw our numbers and didn't dare.

I trap him in a genjutsu and we do the same tactic. Sasuke successfully steals his crystal and adds it to our collection. Tenbin made a fifth mark on his notebook. We ran away from the pale boy before he could react to it any further.

Suddenly, we saw a flash of greyish white. I got ready to trap him as well but Sasuke stopped me. He activated his Sharingan and Naruto stood straight and marched to the front with him.

"We'll handle this, Itachi."

Sasuke trapped the Hokage in a genjutsu. Damn, he can use genjutsu now? He's really grown.

The Hokage was petrified, unable to release the genjutsu. Naruto quickly snatched his crystal and made a run for it. He passed it to Tenbin and rejoined the battle against their sensei.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." Tenten crossed her arms as she watched.

Sasuke suddenly stopped the genjutsu. "Chidori Senbon!" Flashes of small lightning needles confused the Hokage's brain messages and he was paralysed. Naruto landed a jump kick to his back and the Hokage collapsed.

"We're not kids anymore, Kakashi." Smirked Sasuke.

"Damn." The Hokage got up as Sasuke released the paralysis.

"We've got the crystal, but that isn't what we want." Naruto said. "We want to fight you."

Sasuke nodded. Kiba, Hinata and Shino sat down to watch the giant boss fight.

"Big bitch fight incoming, Akamaru!" said Kiba.

"Arf!" Akamaru seemed excited as well.

"Then come at me." Kakashi didn't sound too bothered.

Both of them prepared their special move; Chidori and Rasengan.

"Sasuke, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah." Sasuke grinned. They merged their Chidori and Rasengan together, creating a giant ball of chakra and lightning. I raised a brow. That's gonna hurt. I cast a quick glance at Pain and Konan. Too bad, they seemed to be anticipating their every move with a curious stare. I rolled my eyes. I can't see how they could be so interested in this fight.

Team 2 Sasori POV:

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. Although I quite like Kaito, even after he went on a rampage on me. I guess it's my own fault for even attempting to kidnap that Kazekage. At least he doesn't say much that annoys me, just careful planning. Hyomaru sat on Kori, his big ass lion. I groaned inwardly.

"Hey Kaito. Can you smell anyone anywhere?" I asked.

"Shut up." He hissed. I was taken aback. "Smells of blood and sand. NOT GOOD. It's Gaara."

'Or it's me.' I thought. 'I'm not called Sasori of the red sand for nothing.'

Kaito sniffed the air again. "Gaara is on our six, but far away enough for normal people not to notice him."

"Who's with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kankuro and Temari. I'm not surprised."

"What are we going to do now?" I hissed. Hidan cursed under his breath.

"I'll handle it. Raigo, come with me." Kaito walked towards the Kazekage.

"Sharingan!" He hissed. Suddenly, Gaara seemed to be dazed for a second. Temari and Kankuro gaped. It was a petrification genjutsu. Lee knew what to do and immediately ran off to snatch their crystals. One red, two green. Perfect.

Hyomaru caught the three crystals and ran off with the other members behind him. I stayed just in case anything happened. Lee ran off with the others, and I saw Gaara's dazed look returning to normal.

"Genjutsu, huh. Shouldn't have fallen for that." He sighed.

"Even if you knew right at the start, you won't be able to counter it. You can't release it without hand seals, but you're paralysed, so you can't." Kaito said.

"Well, I don't care anyway. This is a child's game." Gaara turned his back on us but Kankuro and Temari seemed furious.

Kankuro sent out his puppet. My creation. I wanted to have a bit of fun, so I sent out Hiruko. Gaara turned around and sighed.

"Kankuro, you don't have to start a battle with every single shinobi you encounter, you know."

Kankuro ignored him. I had Hiruko slap his tail into the other puppet. I sighed. This was just not worth it.

"This isn't worth wasting my art on." I grumbled. I took Hiruko back and turned my back, just as Temari sent some kunai to my back. Suddenly, Kaito got in the way of the kunai and the kunai hit a circle of fire.

"Divine protection of fire. It's amazing." I heard Kaito say smugly.

Temari decided to wreak havoc by blowing her stupid giant fan. That definitely isn't art. Kaito spit a giant fireball at her and the sand shinobi fled with their Kazekage.

We caught up to Hyomaru a few minutes later. They seemed to have already captured a few crystals from genin and a few chunin without our help.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut up lollipop face." Deidara snapped. There was something lurking behind them. Raigo hissed and sent a massive water dragon over to the shadow. He slowly walked over to the person being bitten by the water dragon.

"… Iruka sensei?" Raigo looked dumbstruck.

"Hi. I'm here to steal your crystal."

"You might want to think twice about that, sensei. We are in a group of seventeen; the other group of seventeen is led by one of the best shinobi in the hidden lion."

Iruka widened his eyes, but remained confident.

"I want to battle you and see how much you've grown, Raigo."

"I don't want to be kept waiting." I interrupted.

"Shut up, Sasori. I actually want to fight here."

I sighed. Kids…

Iruka took a fighting stance.

"Sharingan!" Raigo yelled. His Sharingan had two dots; it wasn't fully mature, but it was fine for now, I guess. Raigo proceeded to cast a water dragon jutsu again and chase after Iruka. Iruka was too swift for him though. Kaito jumped beside Raigo.

"Heh, this is pretty fun. Do you mind if I join?"

"Not at all." Raigo smirked as Kaito spat out a gigantic fireball. Iruka dodged it and tried to throw kunai and shuriken at Kaito. Flames easily consumed the kunai, as if they were hungry beasts.

Kaito bit his finger. "Summoning technique!"

A giant wolf was summoned.

"You want me to fight this, brat?" Snarled the wolf.

"Just do it, Tarako." Snapped Kaito. "Kuromaru, attack!"

"Kimba, attack!" Yelled Raigo.

Korura came out of the crowd. "Go as well, Hayashi. Learn from Kuromaru and Kimba." Hayashi leaped forward on Iruka's hair.

Suddenly, Iruka was swarmed with beasts.

"Stop!" He screeched.

"Stop." Kaito and Raigo ordered.

"Give us the crystal." I said.

"Eh… Fine." He handed us the blue crystal. Still chunin eh? Can't believe some of his students already passed him in rank.

We ran off. We met the other guys at the Hokage's building, because the time allowed- four hours- was almost up. We counted our crystals. We captured nine crystals, and had thirty four of ours. That made forty three crystals.

"Right… Who actually wants something? Because this game is stupid; I don't want anything. The reason I'm playing is to sharpen my skills and because Sasori forced me to." My son glared at me. I stared emotionless at him.

"I want to." Sasuke came and took the many crystals.

"What kind of thing do you even want? You know you've got everything now." Itachi said. He casted a quick glance at Sakura.

"You'll see, nii-san."

Sasuke handed in the crystals to the Hokage, who was now sitting on the desk.

"My, my… Teamwork. Forty two crystals huh? That beats the previous record by a lot… The last record was twenty one. Looks like you're the winner this year, Sasuke. So. What kind of prize do you want?"

Sasuke looked confident. "I want to make a rule."

The Hokage seemed surprised. "What rule?"

"Nobody should discriminate someone else, not if they're jinchuriki, not because of their clan, not ever." Sasuke said.

"That's deep." Korura joked.

"But I'm serious. If this discrimination doesn't end, the cycle of hate will continue. Now that I think about it… Everything started with discrimination. If it weren't for that the government discriminated the Uchiha then… Everything would've been fine. If some of the Jinchuriki didn't get bullied because of the monster inside of them, some of them wouldn't have had such a horrible childhood, like Gaara or Naruto."

"We never got made fun of. I guess we were lucky." Kaito said.

"You had each other." Sasuke turned to Kaito and Raigo. "Besides, your lion sensei is strong and wise, and never did anything wrong. All they saw in Naruto was the Kyuubi, who attacked the leaf sixteen years ago. They didn't care if they were separate beings."

"It was hard to keep up with sensei in our childhood." Admitted Kaito. "Nothing could stop him from rampaging inside of me, and I had constant murderous impulses back then. Raigo was less prone to these impulses but his part of sensei is more based on justice, so it didn't happen to him. He only had the impulses for people to be brought to justice. I had an impulse to kill whoever was in my way. I decided it was too dangerous to carry on, and trained myself to respect sensei and listen carefully so that we could actually co-operate and he wouldn't suck away my own personality and soul. I wanted to be myself."

"That sounds dangerous." Itachi said.

"I risked going insane, that was the worst thing." Kaito took out a bottle of water and began to drink.

"… Nii-san, do you mind if we invite you tonight to somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all. Naruto's evil bunny chakra lasts for ages." Itachi sighed. "Where did he get those bunnies from anyway?"

"Near Orochimaru's lair. It looks like before his death he tainted some of the wildlife there, making the chakra unbalanced. The bunnies were the ones with a lot of chakra; I'd say it would be comparable to the first Hokage's powers."

"Damn." Raigo muttered. "Orochimaru is crazy."

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt you talking about corrupt hares and such, but I have to bring Itachi to the newly rebuilt Uchiha town."

"Uchiha town? Pathetic name." Itachi said.

"Well, I haven't had any time for such creativity lately." Scoffed Sasuke.

"Ah, well. I'll follow you." Itachi smiled.

"I'm going to see it as well." Naruto said.

"Strictly for Uchihas only." Sasuke warned. "I want the remaining clan members to see it first."

"… Okay." Naruto pouted, but he didn't get in a bad mood for long.

"Hey, me, Hyomaru, Korura and those two are coming as well. We want to see how it's coming along." Tenbin said.

"Okay."

The Uchihas walked off in the other direction. Sakura and Sai looked up as tall buildings caught their eye…

"Darn, that's the new Uchiha town?" Sai said, awed. "That must've taken a lot of chakra to build."

"Must've been Korura, since she can use wood release." Sakura murmured.

* * *

Chapter 10 Fun Fact:

Fun Fact: They forgot about it, but Hoshoku was made chunin in the same chunin exam that made Shikamaru a chunin. Sasori had made an appearance there as well, but nobody caught him because he shunshinned out of there before any ANBU could kill him.

* * *

**FILLER CHAPTER ALERT OVER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

NOOO It's going to be another year before Sasori can do the disclaimer again...

Sasori: Fuck you.

I love you too, Sasori.

See you guys soon :)


End file.
